Making It
by hypegurl
Summary: Um...hmmm... I really dont know what to say. Quinn is a hard working college student and Rachel is...Rachel. Its an AU fic. I think its going to turn out pretty good. lol
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! I am new to the world of Glee fan fiction. Up until this point I have don't nothing but read some of the amazing stories you guys continue to create on here. A couple of days I got this idea for a Faberry story and decided to give it a try. I am and no way shape or form I perfect writer so be gentle with me. All mistakes made are my own…that goes for grammar, spelling and all that good jazz. This story is very much AU because im simple am not great at translating the amazing personalities and what not of the Glee characters as a lot of you writers are. I would very much like to know what you guys think about this fic. So please leave some feedback or drop me a message.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just had an idea and ran with it. The Glee characters are just helping me out.

CHAPTER 1

"Hey!" I don't even bother shutting the apartment door, as I run through the little living room and to the back bedroom, searching out my best friend.

"Hey." I kick the mattress that holds the body of my best friend. "Get up!"

"What Q?" She mumbles and rolls over onto her side, away from me.

"San…" I whine.

"Ugh." Santana whips at her eyes a few times before rolling over to look at me. "Yea?"

"I have a job!" I yell and jump on her.

"Serious?" She asks more alert. She pushes me to the side before slapping me on the shoulder. We are both sitting up next to each other in bed. "Don't mess with me, Quinn."

"No. I'm serious." I grin.

"Okay." She looks at me sternly. "Doing what?"

"Well…um…" I blush in embarrassment. "I'm a …door greeter."

"Door greeter?" Santana burst out laughing.

I can see the humor in it. When you think about a door greeter…the first picture that pops into your head is an old person. Not a freshly 21 year old.

"Hey it's a job." I pout.

"That's too funny." She says after laughing for a good five minutes.

"Whatever." I push her shoulder and get out of bed. Can't leave the apartment door open to long, someone might wonder in. Never know what'll happen. Plus Santana would kick my ass.

When I get out of bed Santana quickly flops back down. She has to be to work in about two hours and wouldn't be able to sleep for the next 10 because she has work and then school right after. A couple of night classes, she swears with her crazy schedule, she still should be able to keep up with.

"Q?" She softly calls out. "I'm proud of you. Good job, kid." I roll my eyes at being called kid. We are the same age.

"Thanks. I'll wake you in a few."

So you're probably wondering what our story is, right? Well here's the quick rundown. Santana and I have been best friends since 3rd grade. There is no one I trust more in this world. We both grew up on the shitty side of town. Our parents made a bunch of bad mistakes that in turn reflected on us. Santana mom wasn't that bad, well except the fact that she goes through boyfriends. Santana parents split when she was 13 and everything seemed to go downhill from there. The boy friends came into the picture along with her mom developing several addictions. Santana practically lived with my family by the time she turned 16.

My family on the other hand is just plan selfish and crazy. Both my parents never really wanted kids. So my older sister and I never really got the attention children should get. Every now and then I might have gotten praised for getting an A at school. If I came home with an F they wouldn't have noticed or cared. There where rear moments that they cared about anyone but themselves. My dad had to get two jobs when I was 9 because my mom got into accident and broke her leg. She continued to have problems with it even when she went back to work, so she stopped working as much. She would stay at home and get on my nerves instead. Have me clean things that never really needed cleaning and other bullshit. She would just use me because I was there. I could never really talk to my parents. They would just tell me to get over what was bothering me and be happy I was allowed to stay in their home. I was always told how costly I were and how much room I was taking up.

The shit really hit the fan when I came out to my mom one day. I had a date with a girl I meet through Santana. When I told Santana I was gay, she just said okay, let's find you a lady. Two years later she was still set me up with girls. Anyway…I was 17 and my mom insisted that I re clean the bath tub because I didn't do it to her liking. I told her I had somewhere I needed to be and didn't have time to revisit the bathroom. Long story short we started to argue, she was asking me where I was going and I was tired of lying. So I just told her I had a date with a girl named Kelly. The next hour I found myself homeless.

Santana and I ended up staying at her house on the nights it was safe and we were sure her mom wasn't going to bring some weirdo home. We stayed at her house and other friends off and on until we graduated. We both had been working little odd jobs throughout high school, so we could prepare for college. Santana hated school but like me, she refused to be like her parents. So we both made sure we stayed on our school work. We weren't the perfect students; in fact we skipped a good amount of school. But we made sure we did enough to be a little above average and receive some scholarships. We both got into the local university and we have a little apartment together. Between the bills and school, things can get a little crazy. Until today I was out of work for six months and we had to find even more government assistant agencies to try to help us pay some of the bills. But I have a job now. Things should be looking up from here.

Two days later: first day after training on the job.

"Welcome to Erin's!" I say with a fake smile on my face.

Erin's is a big ass department store. Kind of like Wal-Mart but not.

"Okay…Quinn." My supervisor Tony pats my shoulder. "Good job. Take lunch."

Tony didn't have to tell me twice. I rushed outside to call Santana and rant about how bad this job sucks and how much I want to quite. She quickly reminded me of the bills we had to pay and how if I wanted that new paint set I would have to work for it. We rarely had money to spend on something we wanted rather than needed so when we did, we had to work real hard for it. Our lives are basically work and school. Every now and then we get a break when we receive the rest of scholarship or grant money that we didn't use at school that quarter. But we are always so cautious about spending because our greats fear is not being able to pay for things we need and ending up homeless or something.

"Excuse me." I look up from my pudding cup, to see a small brunette standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I ask standing from the curb I was sitting on outside in the parking lot of the store.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but you where the closes and I really need to go." She says rushed. "Can you help me with this?" She pulls her shopping cart into view and gestures to her purse. It seems that the children buckle is locked around her purse handles. I've seen women do it all the time to prevent someone who decides they want to try walking off with their purse from moving as quick.

"Yea sure," I push my pudding cup into her hand and get to work unbuckling her purse. "All done." I grin and take back my pudding cup.

"Thanks." She searches through her purse and presents a nice five dollar bill.

"Are you kidding me?" I laugh.

"What?" She frowns. "I'm just trying to pay you for your assistance. You helped me out while you were taking your break I presume. You worked while not on the clock. I'm just trying to pay you."

"No thanks." I smile and shake my head. She just stares at me. I shrug and scoop some vanilla pudding onto my spoon and continue to eat.

"Okay…" her eyes rake over the top half of my body, looking for my name badge I assume. "Quinn." She smiles. I nod.

"No prob." I chuckle and sit back down on the curb. She simply gives me another smile and walks away. I watch as she gets into a black BMW and drive away.

When I get home from work, Santana is in the living room with books and school papers spread all over the floor. I break her studying to tell her about my day at work. She looks at me like I'm stupid when I finish telling her about the purse girl.

"If you didn't get her number, you should have at least taken the money!"

We both laugh. But now that I think about it, the little brunette was cute.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The play name and stuff was names I just made up.

"Welcome to Erin's." I say in a cheerful voice, not bothering to take my eyes off of the picture I'm sketching on the back of a little receipt.

"Dude you sound so lame." I look up and glare at Santana and then say 'have a nice day' to the people that walk pass her.

"Shut up and move. You're blocking the exit."

I've been working at Erin's for three weeks now and this is the first time Santana has had time to come see me in action.

"Whatever. I'm going to get some stuff for the apartment. I'll be back in ten minutes." Then she walks off.

Santana comes back and I introduce her to, Gabe, the guy who is working the door after me. He is kind of an older guy. I would guess late fifties.

"Welcome to Erin's!" Gabe and I automatically say at the sometime when we see someone enter the store. This job is so annoying. I have a feeling I'll be saying 'welcome to Erin's' in my sleep one day.

"Hello Quinn." The little brunette from the parking lot smiles at Gabe and Santana and moves out of the way when someone else tries to get into the store. I let Gabe take over the door greeting thing.

"Um…hi?" I say rolling my eyes at Santana's raised eyebrow.

"Do you not remember me?" The girl gasp like it couldn't possibly forget her.

"Yea but…" I trail off not knowing what to say. "Can we hit pause on this conversation for just a second? I need to go clock out." I start to back away before she can answer. "One minute. Hold on.

When I get back to the side of the entrance where I left my friend and the purse girl, they seem to be in a conversation.

"…yea I hope to finish up with a masters degree." Santana finish with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful, Santana." The girl beams.

"What?" I look between them. "How does she know your name? You know her?" I look at Santana but point at the nameless chick.

"Wow." Santana shakes her head. "You where gone for like five minute, idiot. During that time we talked and exchanged names."

"Oh." I blush.

"This is Rachel." She point to the girl. "Rachel…well you know my best friend Quinn, I guess."

"Rachel." I repeat. She smiles and sticks her hand out. We shake hands and then the awkwardness sets in.

"Well, I hope everything with school works out for you Santana. It's great when people as young as you set goals and work hard to achieve them." What the hell. Who says shit like that in real life? Plus she's looks to be around our age. "And Quinn…" She turns to me with a big smile on her face. "I just wanted to say hi. I remember your excellent customer service and wanted you to know I still appreciate what you did."

"It was nothing." I shrug.

"Anyway…" She looks at her watch. "I'm just going to go grab what I came to get and be on my way. Nice talking to you ladies." She grins and walks off."

"Okay…so she was weird." Santana says while pushing to bags into my hand to help carry to the car.

"Very." I agree.

Rachel comes into the store a couple of more times throughout the next month. She always say hello Quinn in a cheerful voice and continue on her way once I greet her back. Other than that we really don't talk. I on the other hand can't help but to check her out. She has nice dark brown hair that stops just a little past her shoulders. And she always walks like she owns the world. Her manners are amazing and she always greets whoever she encounters with a smile. I'm starting to think the girl never have a bad day.

"Hey…isn't tht Rahel?" Santana says around a cookie. I frown because I didn't understand anything she said. That's why they say don't talk with you mouthful. Santana rolls her eyes and points to door of the cafe we are sitting in. After I picked Santana up from work we came to the café, down the street from are apartment. We come down here every now and then for a breather. Our apartment is close to downtown so we have all the banks, little shopping stores, and nice little places to eat not too far away. We just walk down here when we don't feel like being in the house.

I watch Rachel walk into the café and go to the counter. She talks to the lady behind the counter. They exchange money and Rachel steps to the side so the next person can order. We lock eyes when her eyes start to wonder around the café.

She mouths hi and grins at me. I smile and wave at her.

"Invite her over." Santana says watching the exchange.

"What?" I watch the lady call Rachel to the counter. I guess to get her order.

"You heard me." I roll my eyes but none the less slide out of our booth and walk over to Rachel who was just turning to make her way to the door.

"Hey." I say touching her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hello Quinn." She beams.

"What's up?" I say awkwardly. "Um…San and I are sitting over there…" I point to where Santana is now chugging down milk. "But you already see that huh?" I laugh at my lameness. "Do you want to join us?"

"That's sweet," She bits her bottom lip. "But I can't. I'm In the middle of a little break from rehearsals. I just came to get something to snack on." She holds up a little white bag.

"Cool." I nod my head while racking my brain trying to think of something to say. "Rehearsals for what?"

"I have a little part in the new play the community theater is putting on next month." Her eyes light up when she talks about it. "Wait. Hold this." She pushes her bag into my hand and pull out a flyer from her purse. "Here" She trades me the flyer for the little white bag. "You should come."

"Forever…" I read the title of the play.

"Yeah…I can't really stay and chat but maybe I'll see you at Erin's or something and I can tell you more about it."

"Ok. Cool." I nod and watch her disappear through the door.

I go back to the table and tell Santana about the play. She swears plays are boring and she was not going to go with me.

"Why did you do this to me?" Santana whips her eyes while standing and clapping with the rest of the crowed.

I never saw Rachel again before tonight in the play. I kept an eye out for her while working at Erin's but she never popped up. I begged Santana to come to the play with me and after promising to go to one of those stupid college parties with her and be her wingman she agreed. Turns out she loved the play.

"That was awesome!"Santana and I praise as we spot Rachel finally leaving the theater 20mins after the play ended. Weird. I know but we had no other way of getting in touch with her and I really wanted to tell her how awesome she was, even if her part was really little. The play was still great.

"You came!" She smiles at us and walks over to us. Santana…the ever emotional one, pulls Rachel into a hug.

"Just amazing." She says pulling back. "The effects of young love..."She says in a daydream kind of voice.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rachel squeezes Santana shoulder and then turns her attention to me. "Really thanks for coming. I'm sorry I never got around to getting to the store to see you. I've been real busy with the play and stuff." I shrug.

"It's cool." We all stand in silence for awhile. "Can we walk you to your car?" I ask thinking about how late it is and how she is by herself.

"That would be great." She steps in-between Santana and myself and hook her arms through ours.

We walk the little distance to her BMW.

"Ride?" She asks while opening the driver door.

"Naw…it's cool. We only live like two blocks away." I nod in agreement of what Santana just said.

"Okay. Thanks again." She gets into her car. We turn around and start to walk away when I hear my name called. I turn around and walk back to her car. She has the window rolled down.

"Sup?" I bend down to look into the car.

"Would it be too much to ask for your number?" She asks, blushing the whole time.

"Not at all." I smile and tell her my number. We say goodnight again and I meet Santana on the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" We start walking.

"She wants me." I grin.

Review? Yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a long chapter. I started to write it as two chapters but I was like what the hell and just put it together. Thanks for commenting on the story or messaging me. I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Have a nice day. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Working at the door at Erin's is tiring some. All you do all day is check receipts and greet people. Every now and then you might have to get a customer something. But most of the time it's just plan boring, which in time can wear a person out. So to occupy my time, I people watch or draw on whatever scrap paper I can get my hands on.

I was so bored that I complained to management. He's not so bright idea was to put me on register. I only lasted a day and barley that because I kept getting complaints about my attitude. One man told me while I was scanning his groceries that he was in a rush and needed me to move faster. I responded with "You can't be in too much of a rush. You're not over here trying to help pack your stuff." The man just stared at me and three minutes after I was done with him I was called into the mangers office. I told them from the beginning it was a bad idea. I don't tolerate being talked down to or rude behavior, especially when it's targeted towards me. So my manager, Mike, just put me back on the door after a third complaint. He said that was the only way I was going to keep a job at Erin's.

I've been hanging out with Rachel a lot lately. She called me the next day after I gave her my number and we went to the movies. It was more of a friends hanging out type deal because she even asked Santana if she wanted to join us. It ended up just being us but it still didn't seem like a date or anything. I think she likes me but I can't be too sure. I mean I can't even tell if she likes girls.

I remember the second time she called and asked to hang out. I was in the middle of pulling my mattress into Santana's bedroom. We were making a tent. Yea laugh it up. We are 22 year olds and still think it's acceptable to make tents when you're bored. When Rachel asked what we were doing I didn't hesitate to tell her. She laughed but still invited me out with her. Santana came along and we went to the café and hung out.

I like Rachel. I came to the conclusion that she's a very driven young lady and is very talented. Her parents are a doctor that's how she can offered nice furniture for her apartment and drive a BMW. But you can tell that she really doesn't like to take money from them. She works and pays her own bills.

It's a Friday afternoon and I'm working the door by myself. So I have to watch the people coming in and leaving. But me being me I'm to busy drawing flowers on an order sheet Gabe left out from yesterday.

"That's cute." I look up from my drawing to a smiling Rachel. "Hello Quinn."

"Welcome to Erin's." I put the drawing on the little push cart next to me.

"You're silly." She says and move out of the way as a man comes rushing into the store. He almost knocks the women ahead of him down.

"Dude watch where you're going!" I call after him, while putting my hand on the women's arm to steady her. He looks over his shoulder and tells me to shut up and do my job. I go to say something else when Rachel cuts in.

"Let it go Quinn." She looks at the women. "Are you okay?" She asks the women. She smiles at us and say thanks us and walks away.

"People are such assholes." I don't bother watching my language.

"Welcome to Erin's!" Rachel says when a couple enters the store.

"You are a dork." I say smiling.

"Well you were going all crazy. I had to do something to get you to calm down." She moves to stand next to me. We don't talk for like five minutes because the traffic at the door starts to get real busy.

"So…Rachel," I poke her in the side. "What's up?"

"I was coming to extend an invitation to my best friends show on Friday." She bits her lower lip. "I was hoping you and Santana would come."

"What kind of show?" I stare her down.

"My best friend Mercedes Jones is a singer." She says with pride. "She's an amazing singer."

"I have to see what Santana has going on," I think about my own schedule in my head. "But, you can count me in." I say after coming to a conclusion that I am in fact off of work Friday.

"Great!" She beams.

"Yeah." I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Okay…text me later when you get off." I tell her I will and she leaves the store.

Turns out Rachel were right. Mercedes, Rachel's best friend, is an awesome singer. We meet her after she did her second song of the night. Even Santana was blown away by her voice.

Mercedes has just finished her fifth song of the night and we are all sitting at a little table off to the side.

"I have to be at work early tomorrow…"Santana says standing. "This has been great but I have to go before I consume anymore alcohol."

"You can always just stop drinking and sit here and talk."

"Yeah...probably not Rachel," She pats Rachel shoulders as she walks pass her. "Sorry but I'm not that strong." She jokes. "No, but for real…it's late, so I'm going to get out of here."

I watch as Santana pulls Mercedes out of her chair and into a hug.

"You were brilliant. We defiantly have to hang out again sometime." Santana leaves after exchanging more words with Mercedes and hugging Rachel.

After another hour Mercedes calls it a night. So now it's just Rachel and I.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asks staring at my hand as it makes little patterns on the table.

"I'm still enjoying myself." I smile at her. When her eyes come back up to lock with mines, I move over to the chair right next to hers.

"Do you want to go to my place?" She asks quietly. I raise an eyebrow at the question. "Shut up!"She blushes and playfully pushes me. "I'm not that easy."

"But you are easy?"She tilts her head.

"Are you serious right now?" I shrug.

"Maybe." I say with a smile. Rachel rolls her eyes and then stands.

"Come on silly."

This actually not the first time I've been to Rachel's apartment. Santana and I attended a little gathering she had about two months ago. Rachel was playing hostess for a football game. It's funny because she doesn't know the first thing about football but one of her friends thought she had a great place to have a little tail gate party at.

"Do you mind if I change?" She questions once we get into the living room. I flop down onto the couch and rest my head onto the back of it. Her couch is sooo comfortable.

"Not at all." She turns and walks away calling over her shoulder that she'll be right back.

"Hey?" I feel a little finger poke me in the cheek. My eyes flutter open at the touch. I don't even remember them closing.

"I'm sorry." I run my hands through my hair and sit up straighter on the couch.

"You're tired." She voices her observation. "You should have told me."

"I'm fine." I let my eyes take in her appearance. She changed out of her nice sun dress into some sweatpants and a fitted NYU t-shirt. Her hair is pulled up into a ponytail. "You look cute."

"Thanks." She says after rolling her eyes and blushing. We sit staring at each other until Rachel breaks the silence. "How's school?"

"Exhausting." I move closer to her on the couch. "How is the play coming along?"

"Wonderful…" She goes on to talk about the new play she's in and how she has a bigger part. "…so yeah. It's wonderful." She blushes when I just nod and look at her. "I talk too much. Why don't you ever tell me to shut up?"

"I like hearing your voice." I grab her hand.

"I like you." Rachel squeezes my hand. "You know that right?"

"Yeah," That's when I finally do what I've been dying to do. I lean in and kiss her.

It was a little simple kiss. Just a simple touch of lips.

"Was that okay?"

"Very." She grins and scoots closer. Next thing I know we are making out on her couch.

We've been making out for about ten minutes when I start to get her to lay back on the couch by moving my body to be over hers. Rachel does as I wanted and lies back on the couch. I get between her legs and lay my body on hers. Our lips go back to attacking each others.

"Quinn." She pushes on my shoulder when my finger hooks onto the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Yeah," I start to kiss her neck.

"Wait." She pushes on my shoulder again and I look up at her face.

"What? You okay?" I breathe out.

"Yeah…it's just…" She bits her bottom lip. Something she does when nervous, I come to notice. "It's…to fast?"

"Was that a question?" I smile. She rolls her eyes. And push my shoulder again. We both sit up on the couch.

"No. I think..."

"Hey…" I scoot over so our thighs are touching. "It's okay."

"I'm such a dork." She blushes and rests her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry but I was serious when I said I wasn't easy."

"I never thought you were." I grab her hand and intertwine it with mine. "I'm sorry. I got a little excited." I chuckle. "Don't apologize for stopping something from happening that you didn't want."

"Yeah." She sighs.

"Is it okay if I crash on your couch tonight?"

"Of course!" I feel her lips press a quick kiss to my cheek. She stands up.

"Rachel." I don't let her untangle our hands. "Don't be awkward. Talk to me."

"I like you." I nod.

"So you've said."

"I want to take this slow." She pushes some hair out of my face and behind my ear. "I rush a lot of stuff but I want this to be different."

"Okay." I stand. "I can do that." We hug. When we break apart I end up yawning.

"You're tired." She pokes my stomach before giving me a gentle kiss.

Rachel gets me a blanket and a pillow for the couch and a kiss good night.

Rachel and I start to date after that night at her house, which was about three weeks ago. When I say date…I mean we go out to eat with each other, shopping, and movies and just spend good time with each other. She hasn't asked me to be her girlfriend and I haven't asked her to be mines.

The reason I mentioned all of that was because at this very moment we are at night club and some girl I danced with for like two songs has walked up to our table and asked for my number. In front of Rachel.

Can you say awkward?

"Um…" I look from the girl to Rachel who is sitting across from me.

"I mean…we had fun and mmm…" She looks at the part of my leg that is sticking out of the booth. Damn skirt. "You are too sexy. And those lips..."

"Okay." I cut her off right there.

"So your number?" I take another quick glance at Rachel. Before addressing the girl.

"I'm flatted and all but I'm not really looking to talk to anyone." I try to let her down gently.

"Who said anything about talking?" She wiggles her eyebrows. I laugh out loud a little at that. Come on you would too. It was funny.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She smiles at me before giving up and walking away.

Once she's gone the table is quiet. Santana has her head in her hand and Rachel is playing with her half full glass. Her finger is tracing the rim of the glass. Mercedes leaves the table when some guy asks her to dance. Rachel slides out of the booth to let Mercedes out. She sits down for only a quick second before getting back up and saying she's going to get something else to drink.

For the rest of the night Rachel avoids me. Every time I try to dance with her she acts like she's tired or she moves away when she sees me coming and starts to dance with someone else.

"Good night all!" Mercedes yells drunkenly as I put her in the back seat of Rachel's BMW next to a sleeping Santana.

I get into the drives seat. Rachel is in the passenger seat with her head against the window.

"I don't think you can drive and I don't feel like lugging around a drunken Santana in and out of a cab. Is it okay if we all crash at your place?" Rachel's not drunk but she defiantly had enough to where her driving ability shouldn't be left to chance.

"Sure." She says quietly.

As it turns out Rachel's couch is a pull out. I never meet a comfortable couch that is also a pullout bed. Well…until now. Anyway when we get into the apartment Rachel goes straight to the couch and pull it out then she goes to her room. She changes and helps me finish getting Santana and Mercedes settled onto the pull out bed.

I turn off the living room light in go into the bathroom. I tie my hair up into a ponytail and take off my shirt and skirt. All I'm left in is my panties and my wife beater. When I get into Rachel's bedroom she's in some sweatpants and a beater. She's sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey," I jump onto the bed and pull her from behind back onto the bed with me. "Come on you." She giggles and get under the covers with me.

A couple of minutes later I'm on top of her and our tongues are battling each other.

"Okay." She says patting me on the back. I know that's a sign that she wants to cool off. I roll off of her and prop myself up on my elbow and watch her. We still haven't had sex and I'm cool with that. I like her so I'm not rushing anything.

"You feel good?" I giggle when she gives me her little smile.

"Yeah," She reaches out and traces my lips. "You hurt my feelings earlier."

"Did I?" I raise an eyebrow in questioning.

"Yeah…and it's stupid because we are not even together. I mean…" She trails off. "You wanted to give that girl your number."

"I did?"

"You kissed her."

"Yeah?"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?" She sighs and sits up in bed.

"I'm being serious Quinn." I smile and sit up in bed too.

"I know. I'm sorry." I turn her head and kiss her, "mmm…you don't have to worry about that girl." I say against her lips. I try to kiss her again but she turns her head.

"Have you kissed anyone else since you started kissing me?"

"Besides that girl tonight? No."

"Okay."

"Rachel," I sigh. "Yeah I kissed that girl tonight but it was nothing. I didn't want to give her my number."

"You hesitated when she asked you. It took you a minute to say no."

"Because she came out of nowhere. I didn't think she was going to do that."

"Seriously Quinn." She pulls her hair up into a ponytail. "Most people do think you're interested in them after you make out with them."

"We didn't make out!" I pinch my nose to calm down. "We kissed. One little kiss."

"Okay." She looks over at me. "Don't get all worked up."

"Whatever."

It gets quiet again.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I ask after a minute.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?" She squints at me.

"You're my girlfriend."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for your hind words and your great feedback.

Chapter 4

I'm alone when I wake up in bed. I look over at the alarm clock on Rachel's nightstand and see that its 9:34 am. I just lay in bed for another five minutes before getting up and going to the bathroom.

When I walk out of the bathroom, laughter fills the apartment. As I walk through the living room I see that the pull out bed has been turned back into the coach and the covers the girls used is folded neatly and stacked on the arm of the couch.

"Hey girl! I see you finally got your lazy butt up." Mercedes grins at me.

"Whatever." I smile and give Rachel a kiss on the cheek as I take the seat next to her along the kitchen island.

"Look Q!" Santana says excitedly as she holds up a plateful of pancakes. "I was able to talk Mercedes into making us pancakes."

"That's great." I grin and accept the plate Mercedes puts down in front of me. "Thanks."

We sit around the kitchen chatting and laughing about the crazy stuff we did last night. I have come to learn that Mercedes and Santana can be one crazy duo if you give them some alcohol and set them loose in a night club.

"Okay guys…I have a Rehearsal at noon so I'm going to get showered and stuff. Feel free to hang around here if you want." Rachel pats my arm when she stands. "Quinn." She pouts when I just look at her.

"What?" I say confused.

"She wants you to follow her idiot." Santana speaks up.

"Oh." I here Santana and Mercedes laugh as I follow Rachel back to her bedroom.

"What's up?" I ask once we get into the room.

"Nothing." She says looking through her dresser. "I just wanted to spend some time with you before I leave." She walks over to me.

"Can I watch you shower?" She rolls her eyes.

"No. But you can sit in here and talk to me while I find something to wear for today."

"Ugh…I guess." I sigh at the end of my words. Making it sound like I'd rather be doing something else.

"You're not a good actress Quinn." She grins and put her arms around my neck. "I know you want to be in here with me." She whispers against my lips.

"Mmm…you caught me."

We ended up making out for the next ten minutes. When we broke apart Rachel quickly got dressed and left for her play Rehearsals.

The girls and I decided to go home an hour after Rachel left.

Rachel and I had our first official date three weeks ago. It just so happened that we both was off of work that day and so I asked Rachel out. We went to this little family owned restaurant I remembered Rachel was telling me she liked. The food and service was great. Rachel really enjoyed it.

I thought having a girlfriend was going to be incredibly stressful seeing as how I'm always at work or school. But having Rachel has helped me relax a little more. We have a great time just hanging out together or with our friends. Our dates are basically just us going out and doing something one or both of us like together. Just three days ago I took her to see some play she had been dyeing to see. While I didn't think it was so amazing, she loved it. And that made me happy. Just seeing her excited and happy because of something I did.

We've currently been officially girlfriends for a month and like three days.

We just had dinner with Santana at our favorite café. Santana has a late class so it's just Rachel and I walking the couple of blocks back to my apartment.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for your opening night." I apologize for like the hundredth time today. I requested the day off awhile ago but I was rejected. When I asked my manager why I was rejected he explained that they had just fired someone and Michael, another older door greeter, would be going on leave of absence and would be missing that week. So he couldn't give me that day. I told Rachel that I was sorry I couldn't attend her opening night. That was weeks ago. And now that her play opens tomorrow, I can't help but feel terrible that I'm not going to be there. Especially now considering she's my girlfriend.

"Quinn." She sighs. "Stop apologizing. It's fine. You're going to come Thursday. Don't worry about it." She smiles at me. "It's not like it's my first play or anything."

"I know but…" I tug on her hand that's in mines.

"What?"

"I don't know…you're just really excited about this part and…I don't know." I say sounding like a nerd.

"You are toooo cute." She says pulling us to a stop. "Awww just so adorable." She pinches my cheek.

"Hush," I pull her into me. "Kiss?" She smiles and we share a slow and gentle kiss.

The next night while I'm on my first break, I get a voice mail from Rachel telling me to call her. When I call she gushes about how beautiful the flowers I had sent to her dressing room were and how she misses me. I wish her well with the play and promise to come over after work tonight.

"Hello Quinn!" Rachel opens her apartment door grinning at me.

"Hey," I give her a quick kiss and walk into the apartment. "So…how was it?"

"Amazing." She beams. "Everything went smooth." She grabs my hand and drags me to the couch.

She takes the next thirty minutes to tell me all about what happened with the play tonight and how Mercedes and Santana meet the cast.

"How was work?" I kick off my shoes and move to lie down on the couch, resting my head in her lap.

"Same. You know…boring." I smile. Her fingers feel so good running through my hair. "Rachel?"

"Yeah," She looks down at me.

"I really like you." She tells me she likes me too and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go to bed." I allow her to drag me to her bedroom.

The next night I attend her play…and let me tell you. She was amazing. After they wrapped the show for the night, Rachel came and got me to meet the cast and crew. I gave her some more flowers and told her how wonderful I thought she was.

"How many people have you been with?" The question comes out of nowhere. Rachel and I are in my bed lying down. It's going on three in the morning and both of us seem to still be up. We've just been lying her talking and cuddling.

"Why? You giving it up tonight?" We both sit up in bed.

"That many huh?" I don't know what she's talking about. "You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not." I move to sit between her legs and rest my back against her front. "Four. One guy and three girls. That's including you." She laughs. "What about you?"

"Two. That's including you." She wraps her arms around me.

"Are we talking about sex? Or just relationships?" I turn my head so I can see part of her face.

"If we are talking about sex, then I have only been with one person. If relationships, then two."

"Serious?" I move out of her arms in turn around, sitting on my knees.

"Is that a problem?" She blushes.

"I…wow…" I just stare at her. "Um…"

"You're making me feel great, Quinn. Thanks." She says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." I get my thoughts together. "That's not a problem. That's not a bad thing at all…who was the girl? How…"

"Guy." She breaks in. "You're the only girl I've been with."

"Oh."

"I've had sex with one guy. I've talked to…you know…chatted up a few and been on dates. But only been in one relationship before you and that was a guy."

"How long did it last?"

"Three years." She watches my face for reactions.

"Okay." I just shake my head. "So…did you talk to girls before or what?"

"I've flirted…you're the only one I've perused."

"Okay."

"Are you thirsty?" She says grabbing her cup off of the night stand.

"What? No." Rachel gets out of bed and leaves the room. After a couple of minutes I get up and follow her.

"Hey," I walk up behind her while she's rinsing the cup in the sink. "I'm sorry for not being all articulate…you know I like you."

"So…you don't have a problem with me being inexperienced with women."

"No." I say firmly. "I'm more than happy to be your first."

To say I'm having a bad day is an understatement. People at work pissed me off, customers complaining about stupid stuff and being just plain rude. Gabe decided it would be a good idea to add an extra five minutes to his break, which made me late getting off of work. Therefore I had to listen to Santana bitch about how I was making her late to class. Speaking of class, I went out with Mercedes last night and completely forgot about the test I had this morning, so I got no study time.

"What's up?" I answer my phone. I kick off my shoes and lay down on my couch.

"Hey. I thought you were coming over." Rachel voice sounds quiet in my ear.

"Fuck." I bang my head into the couch cushion. "Shit…I forgot. I'm soo tired and I'm really not having the best day."

"Okay. Where are you now?"

"Home." I roll onto my back and stare at the ceiling.

"Do you…I could come over?"

"I don't know." Someone knocks on the door and I groan at the thought of having to get up. "I'll probably just fall asleep. Hold on…" I get up and swing the door open.

"Quinn!" A girly squeal is what I'm met with.

"Rachel…I have to call you back." I don't give her time to reply before I hang up. "Ugh what do you want?"

TBC

Oh who's at the door? Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh…. don't be like that Quinn." She pushes past me and enters my apartment. I roll my eyes and start to shut the door.

"Whatever. Santana's not…"

"Hold on kid." A hand in on the door stops me from closing it. A rough looking guy walks in.

"Oh hell no!" I point back out the door. "Get out. Both of you."

"Quinn calm down. I came to see my daughter." Santana's mom says, taking a seat next to her, I'm assuming boyfriend.

"Santana's not here. Come back tomorrow or something." She just shakes her head and stares at me. I close the door after the fifth time telling her to leave and she doesn't move. I walk to the table in front of the couch they are on and sit on it.

"We don't have any money." Tina, Santana's mom, has the nerve to look offended that I said that.

"I just want to see Santana." She says.

"Yea…whatever you say." My phone vibrates and indicates I have a text message.

**Rachel: You hung up on me! :( **

I don't reply. Instead I put my phone on my lap in stare at the man with Tina.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Mike. Tina's my new lady." I roll my eyes.

"Sure….okay."

I explain to them that I'm going to sit in the recliner next to the couch they are sitting on. I also inform them that they are not to move from the couch they are on or will really through them out. If they refuse to leave then I will call the police. I tell them I'm a light sleeper so don't try anything.

"No. Pee breaks either." I whisper getting comfortable in the chair. My phone vibrates and a new message awaits me.

**Rachel: Whatever Quinn.**

Oh she's mad now. The first time she texted me was ten minutes ago and I have yet to text her back. I really don't feel like talking but she is my girlfriends and I did kind of hang up on her. I text her back and tell her I'm sorry and I'll talk to her later because I'm busy.

She doesn't text me back.

When Santana walks through the door her mom pops up and throws herself at Santana.

"Baby!" Santana returns the hug and looks at me over her moms shoulder. I shrug.

"Hey." She smiles at her mom. "Ugh hi?" Santana says when Mike stands up and walks over to her.

"How's it going kid?" He pats her shoulder. "Mind if I use your bathroom. The kid over there," He points to me. "Has been treating us like prisoners."

"Not true." I stand up from my chair. "You could have left any time you pleased." I walk past him and grab my best friend's hand. "What prisoner you know can do that." I call over my shoulder as I drag Santana into the kitchen.

"I thought she was in rehab?" I question Santana when we're alone.

"Me too." She shrugs. "Did she say what she wants?"

"Nope. She can't stay here." I lean against the counter. Our kitchen is small.

"Chill Q. We don't even know what she wants."

"Well go and see what she wants." Santana turns to leave. "And hurry up because I'm tired. I want my bed."

Five minutes later Santana returns with that look on her face. That looks that says please just listen to me. That look that says she's done played into her mom's bullshit. And this sure is to causes problems.

If there is one thing Santana and I will argue about, it's her mom. Before the drugs, Tina was an awesome mom in my book. I mean she had problems just like everyone else, but you could tell she loved Santana. Santana is an only child, so her parents only had to focus on providing for her. Santana wasn't spoiled or anything but her parents made sure that she knew that they cared. When I would stay with the Lopez's they would treat me like their second child. And for that I am always grateful. But now…now Tina doesn't even care about herself.

Tina's been in and out of Rehab. She would seem like she was actually doing okay and then BOOM, she's out and selling your TV for drugs. I remember living with Tina and Santana and coming home from work with Santana crying because her mom had sold the earrings her dad had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Santana was so hurt. She loved those earrings and her dad rarely bought jewelry so she treasured them. Plus her mom probably sold them for far less then what they were actually worth.

Just last year we let her mom stay with us and came home to a bunch of our stuff missing. We hide all the jewelry before we let her stay but this time she took both our TVs and the stereo along with my iPod. I was beyond pissed. We already don't have shit and because of her mom we had less shit. We changed the locks and added locks onto our bedroom doors as soon as we could. I also bought a little safe. I love Tina like she's my own mom but she's sick. And with her sickness comes danger. Santana knows that but because she's her mom, it's even harder for her to say no. I try to be the strong one and draw the line but Santana never wants to listen and we end up arguing about it. It might seem like it's easy for me to just say forget her mom but it's not. It hurts to see her like that and I really want to help but you can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. So Santana only sees me as the bad guy.

"No."

"Quinn it's just for a night."

"No Santana. " I shake my head. "She stole from us last time."

"I'll watch them." She sighs. "Quinn, she's my mom. I can't just kick her out. Yea she's done some fucked up shit but she's my mom."

"Well her boyfriend has to go."

"Quinn."

"Santana."

"Just tonight."

"Whatever you want." I sigh. "I'm tired so I'm just going to go to bed." We can argue about this tomorrow.

"Mike!"

I get woken up at two in the morning by Tina's laughter. It took me an hour to get to sleep after I left all of them in the living room because I could hear their voices through the thin walls. I lay in bed in try to go back to sleep but their noise keeps me awake. I get up and walk into the living room.

Santana and Mike are playing some kind of card game.

"Seriously?" I question. Walking over to the couch and flopping down next to Tina.

"Oh the guard is back. I guess yard time is over." I roll my eyes at Mikes smart ass comment. Tina thinks it's the funniest thing she ever heard and bends over in laughter.

"Sorry Q." Santana says, seeing the tiredness on my face. She knows I have to be up in morning for school, work right after.

"It's cool." I say standing up and walking to my room to grab my keys. I lock my door before going back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Santana says when I pause at door to put on my jacket.

"Rachel's."

"Quinn?" Rachel questions opening the door. "Are you okay?" She grabs my arm, pulling me in her apartment.

"Yea." I take off my jacket and lay it across the arm of her couch. "Sorry for just popping up." She just stares at me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I nod.

"Can I crash here tonight?"

"Sure." She says quietly and I follow her into her bedroom.

Rachel gets into bed and watch me as I strip down to just my panties and wife beater. When I went to bed at home I had a t-shirt on and some sweat pants because we had…quest, I guess you would call the two drug addicts at my apartment that. When I left I just wore what I went to bed in and just added the jacket.

"Ugh…I'm so tired." I climb into the bed next to Rachel. I give her a peck on the lips before getting comfortable under the covers. Rachel rolls away from me, onto her side. I push my back into her front and spoon her. "Good night." I press a kiss against her t-shirt covered shoulder.

"Quinn." I feel a poke in my side. "Wake up." Another poke.

"Ugh…what?" I roll over but keep my eyes closed.

"You probably want to get up and go get ready for school." I open my eyes and let them search Rachel's room for the alarm clock.

"Rachel it's six thirty in the morning." I groan.

"I know silly." She chucks at the look on my face. "But you don't have any clothes here and you have to go home and get dressed."

"I'm not going to classes today." I grab her hand and tug. "Lets go back to sleep."

"Oh skipping class…so dangerous." She teases.

"Hush,"

"I don't want to get out of bed."I pout when I wake back up at 10 something. Way better than 6am.

"You have to."

"Nonsense." I roll my eyes.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" She asks once I sit up in bed.

"I'm sorry. I was tired."

"Yeah…I know." She moves so she's sitting Indian style on the bed facing me. "I'm just trying to understand…You told me you were tired. Hung up on me and then reply to my texts saying you're busy."

"Yeah." I click my tongue. "Sorry about that."

"You tell me you're too tired to come over but yet you pop up at 3 in the morning anyway."

"You're making me sound like a complete asshole."

"Well…I'm just going based off of facts here." She grins.

"Hush," Before Rachel even knows what hit her; I have her on her back with her wrist pinned to the bed.

"Quinn!" She giggles.

"Didn't I tell you to hush?" I started to kiss her neck, slowly making my way up to her lips.

"Did something happen?" She question breaking our kiss.

"What?" I go back to kissing her neck. I let go of her wrist when she push against my hands.

"You keep trying to distract me." She moans when I nibble on her ear. "Stop." She pushes against my shoulder.

"What? You okay?"

"Are you trying to hide something from me?"She pushes against my shoulders again to get me to sit up. "You blew me off yesterday and now you're here all quiet and…I don't know…secretive."

"Secretive? Seriously…I don't feel like talking about it." I say simply.

"You don't feel like talking about it?" She repeats like she can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth. .

"Rachel…" I get cut off when my phone rings. "What's up S?" Rachel doesn't hide the fact that she's listening to my conversation. In fact she moves closer. Santana asks me about school and I tell her I didn't go. "Did she leave yet?" Rachel eyebrow rises when I say that. I just roll my eyes and wave her off. "I'm going to call off of work today. I'll be home in a few."

"She?" Rachel says as soon as I hang up the phone. "Is that the girl's voice I heard last night?

"Relax," I smile. She's cute when she's jealous. "That girl voice you heard last night was Santana's mom."

"And?"

"And what Rachel?" I asking getting out of bed.

"And…why were you being weird last night?" She follows me into the kitchen. "Why are you being weird now?"

"Why are you being annoying?" Oh shit. I literally slap myself in the head after the words leave my mouth. "Rach…" She puts her hand up.

"I didn't know you could be such a jerk." She says leaving the room.

Now I remember why I avoid getting into relationships. Eventually feelings come into play and emotions run wild, and I'm simply not one to talk about feelings and all. I like to keep things to myself and not really talk about my family or my best friend family. That stuff is things I'm trying to let go of and I can't do that if I have to constantly talk about it. And this will be a problem for us because Rachel is very blunt about what she wants. And we both can be stubborn.

"Ugh." I groan out. "Rachel…" I follow behind her.

This is the first big fight we had. We disagree about stuff all the time. But never has it made us say something to the other that might hurt their feelings.

"I have a meeting at the playhouse." She says going to her closet and coming out with some clothes. "Lock the door when you leave." She says all that without looking at me. She starts to walk towards the bathroom. I think about cutting her off in not letting her go in there but I don't want her to think I'm trying to intimidate her. She already thinks I'm a jerk.

I'm sitting in the living room eating a bowl of cereal when she comes out of her room fully dressed and ready to go.

"When will you be back?" I ask when she grabs her purse from on the opposite side of the couch.

"Later." She frowns at me. "You…I…" She shakes her head.

"What?" I stand up and walk over to the door where she's standing. "Babe stop. Can we please just make up?" I reach out to her. She backs up.

"I tried talking to you, remember?" She sighs. "I didn't ask for you to go into full detail…I just wanted something. Anything. I'm your girlfriend Quinn and you're treating me like I'm just some girl you're sleeping with."

"What? I am not." I cross my arms. That's impossible. We aren't even sleeping together. I think that but I don't say that out loud. That's another argument just waiting to happen.

"So tell me about last night." She leans against the door and wait. I just stare at her. "Thought so."

She doesn't give me a second look before she's out the door.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At first I thought I would just hangout around Rachel's apartment until she came home. But then I remembered I have to drug addicts in my house right now, plus I'm still in my night clothes.

When I walk into the apartment, Santana and her mom is sitting on the couch watching TV and Mike is in the recliner snoring.

"Hey," Santana smiles at me. Her mom just waves and goes back to staring at the TV. "You okay?" She gets up and follows me down the hall to my room.

"I got into an argument with Rachel." I sigh, starting to remove my clothes.

"I don't even have to guess what about." She shakes her head. "Quinn you have to grow up."

"Seriously San, I don't need another lecture or whatever." Once only in my panties and bra I go to my dresser and grab some stuff for the shower. "I'm going to get clean and then go find my girlfriend and try to apologize."

"Okay. I'm going to be here all day. Just call if you need me." She starts to walk to the door but turns back around. "Come give me a hug." I laugh and throw myself into her arms.

"You are so lame." I mumble into her shoulder.

"You love it."

I texted Rachel a couple of times and got no reply, so I decided to check this café her and Mercedes usually have lunch at once a week. I don't even have to get into the café before I see her. They are sitting near the window. Mercedes is talking and Rachel is just nodding her head and after a minute they both start laughing. I watch them outside the window for a couple of minutes before going in.

"Hey ladies," I smile walking up to their table.

"Hi Quinn," Mercedes give me a quick smile, her eyes move from mines to her best friends face. Rachel just looks up at me and sigh.

"Hello Quinn."

"Can I sit down?" She bits her lip. It sucks that she has to think about her answer.

"Sure." She moves over into the chair next to her and now I'm sitting in front of Mercedes.

I can tell that they been in the café for awhile. They have empty plates, used napkins and mugs littering the table. I don't feel so bad for interrupting their lunch anymore.

"How was your test Quinn?" Mercedes breaks the awkward silence.

"Oh you mean that test I took after a long crazy night out with you?" She burst out laughing and Mercedes and I start a conversation. Rachel follows the conversation, adding to it every now and then, a comment here and there.

"Well, I should get going. I didn't want to take up all you guys time." I sigh and look over at my quiet girlfriend. "Can you call me when leave here?" I reach over and take her hand. I'm relieved when she doesn't pull away. "Maybe I can come over later."

"Actually, we were about to leave when you came in." She squeezes my hand and look over at Mercedes. "Still on for tomorrow, right? "

"Girl yes." Mercedes grin. They already paid the bill but now they both sit out some tip money on the now clear table. The waitress came and collected their silverware while we were talking.

We all stand up and Rachel and I give Mercedes a hug.

"How did you get here?" Rachel asks when we get outside.

"Cab."

"Come on then." I follow her to her car.

It only takes us fifteen minutes to get back to Rachel's apartment. I follow her in and we go sit in the living room.

"Babe?" Rachel looks over at me. "Come here?" I whisper. I hate that she sat on the other side of the couch.

"Please…" I whine when she doesn't move. She bits her lower lip and move into my arms.

"I don't like you being mad at me." I run my hands up and down her arms.

"Well…" She shrugs.

I turn my body so I can see her face, keeping my hands in hers.

"I apologize for being an asshole this morning," I squeeze her hand. "I'm not good at…actually I'm terrible about talking about my past and stuff." I make sure her eyes are on mines. "I really like you so I want to try."

"That's all I ask." She sighs. "I like you Quinn. I like you a lot." I smile and tell her I like her a lot too. "But I've always been taught to values myself and to never to settle for less then what I deserve." I open my mouth to speak but she puts her hand up to silence me. "I'm saying this because this morning you treated me like some fling you didn't care about. Just some girl you hooked up with. You asked me to be your girlfriend. I want to be your girlfriend. So treat me like your girlfriend."

"I will."

"If you're having a bad day and don't want to talk about it. Fine. Just let me know what's going on and I'll leave it at that. But don't dismiss me like you did last night and this morning. I want take that kind of treatment."

"Rachel I'm sooo sorry I made you feel that way." I pull her towards me. We share a deep kiss. "I want to be with you." I whisper against her lips. "It won't happen again." I say referring to my behavior from earlier.

"Okay."

Rachel and I ended up making out and then I filled her in on some of my past. Like what my parents was like and how I was just really pissed about Santana's mom showing up. I told her about how Santana mom keeps going in and out of rehab and how she stole from us. Rachel just sat and listened. Every now and then she would ask a question, but for the most part she would just take in everything I said. No judgment.

I never had that with anyone. Someone who just saw me and not all the baggage that comes with me. Rachel see's me and she wants ME.

I might love her.

That's a scary thought.

Love.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hunny…I'm home!" I call out when I don't see the druggies or my best friend in the living room.

"Hey!" Santana says coming from the back of the apartment.

"Where's your mom and that one guy?" I flop down on the couch.

"I don't know." Santana sits down next to me. "She said she'll be back later."

"Ugh…why?" Santana pushes my shoulder and I laugh.

"They haven't been that bad." She says thoughtfully.

Santana mom and boyfriend friend has now been staying with us a week now. They really haven't been that bad. They've picked up their mess and haven't stolen anything from us. So I guess that's good. Most of the time, I spend my days at work or school and I've spent the last couple of nights with Rachel.

Rachel.

Since we've made up things have been good. We've both been busy. Work has been consuming my life and Rachel has her play and also trying to find other shows to audition for. But most of the time we end up just cuddling, falling asleep while watching TV. But it's been all good. Anything with her is good.

"Rachel is coming over tonight." I stand up from the couch.

"Cool. You guys better keep it down though." She wiggles her eyebrows. "You know these walls are thin. Mike might get happy."

"Ewww." Santana just laughs.

"You have got to be kidding." I groan when I see the empty gallon of milk jug sitting on the counter. I had just bought that milk yesterday morning. Usually when I wake up in the middle of the night I eat a bowl of cereal. I can't do that now since someone took it upon themselves to eat my stuff.

I make my way back to my room after seeing that I have no one to bitch out, seeing as how everyone is asleep.

I wake up to a crashing sound. Rachel and I both sit up in bed. I jump out of bed when I hear Santana yelling stop. Rachel follows behind me.

When I get to the living room, Santana's mom is standing next to Mike crying. Santana is leaning against the wall holding her wrist.

"That's my money. Give it fucking back!" Mike barks stepping closer to my best friend.

"Yeah…you found it in my wallet." Santana rolls her eyes. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Better yet get out." I step forward. "Both of you."

"Gladly once this bitch gives me my money." Mike doesn't even glance at me when he speaks.

"Stay right here."I say over my shoulder. I can tell she wants to argue with me but she just nods instead.

"Santana…" Tina starts. "Baby it's only a couple of dollars…" I roll my eyes. "Just give it to Mike and then we will leave."

"No." Santana barely gets the simple little word out of her mouth before Mike shoves her into the wall.

I'm across the room before I know it. I rush Mike and knock him onto the couch. He tries to jump up quick but he rethinks it when he sees the blade in my hand.

"Don't." I grit through my teeth. I grabbed my pocket knife off my nightstand when I jumped out of bed. I've had this knife since I was a teenager.

"Qui…"

"Shut up." Santana pushes her mom away from me.

"You aint gone use that." Mike smirks.

"Believe me…" I step closer to him. "I wanted to cut you over milk. Don't think twice that I won't cut you for touch my best friend."

I take a couple of steps back.

"He didn't mean to hurt her."Tina says kneeling in front of Mike. "Did you baby?" Mike just stares at her.

"Get out." I hear Santana whisper. She moves to stand next to me. "Now."

Tina takes Mikes hand and they both stand.

"Don't fuck with me." I flip the knife in my hand. Showing him that I know what I'm doing with this weapon and I know how to use it.

"Bitch." Mike snares and we watch in silence as they open the door and leave. Rachel rushes to the door, making sure it's locked.

"Shit." I break out of my daze when I hear Santana voice. She's still holding her wrist. I flip the knife close and throw it on the couch.

"You okay?" I ask grabbing Santana elbow and leading her to the couch.

"Yeah," She sighs. I rake my eyes over her body and see just a couple of scratches along her left arm.

"Good. It's okay." I kiss her palm and sit back on my butt on the floor in front of her. "Come here." I reach my hand out to the very quiet Rachel who is still stands by the apartment door. Rachel throws herself into my arms and squeezes me.

"Are you okay?" She breathes into my neck.

"Yeah." I squeeze her back. I can feel her shaking. "It's okay." I whisper in her ear.

After consoling my best friend and my girlfriend, the three of us climb back into my bed to try and get some more sleep. It's only seven in the morning.

We all ended up just laying there wide awake until it was time for Rachel to leave to go to rehearsals. She kept telling me she thinks she should skip rehearsal and stay with us a little longer. I eventually talked her into going.

Now I'm just lying in bed with Santana. We are both lying on our sides looking at each other.

"She didn't even try to get him to stop."

"She's sick San." I'm not defending Tina. Not at all. I just don't want her to think that her mom truly wanted to hurt her. I want her to be able to think about the Mom who would do anything for her. Tina before the drugs. Before the crazy ass boyfriends.

"I thought she was getting better." She sniffles.

I don't know what to say so I just pull her into my arms.

That's how we were when Rachel came back after her rehearsals. She used my key to get back in. She gave us each a kiss on the cheek and lay down with us. We all ended up falling asleep.

"Thanks Q!" A drunken Santana throw her arms around my neck. "This was exactly what I needed." She slurs.

"Good." I grin putting my hand around her waist, swaying to the music with her.

It's been three days since we kicked her mom and boyfriend out. Santana moped around for a day and then got back to her usually schedule but I could still tell she was sad about how things turned out with her mom. So I got the girls together and we all came to the club. As usually Mercedes and Santana became the crazy duo and started dancing, drinking and having an all out good time. They even got Rachel to do more than two shots.

"Quinn?"

Speaking of Rachel….she just walked up behind Santana. A smiling Mercedes attached to her hip.

"I think these two need to sit down for a little." She rolls her eyes when Mercedes starts giggling beside her.

"Agreed."

After leading the girls back to our table. I order myself a long island. I haven't really drunk anything because I wanted to make sure these other three was taking care of. But now seeing as how Rachel is sobering up and Santana and Mercedes are going to stay put…a drink or two won't hurt anything. Plus we are taking a cab back to Rachel's place.

"Hey hot stuff." I sigh when the girl who flirted with me last time comes up to my table.

"Sup." I take a sip of my drink. Rachel just watches on in interest.

"Care to dance?" Flirty girl licks her lips.

"No thanks." I turn her down with a smile.

"Come on," She pouts. "Just one." She puts up one finger and I have to laugh. It's cute. I can say it's cute.

"Sorry."

"How about that number then?" She keeps trying.

"I'm sorry." I straighten up. "You seem like a nice girl," She grins. "But I'm taken. Sorry." I wink at Rachel who is sitting across from me. The girl catches the act.

"Oh," The girl, for the first time looks at Rachel. "Shit. Sorry." She rushes out and then away from our table. Rachel just giggles. I shake my head and take another sip of my drink.

We leave the club around two in the morning, after many drinks and dances. Being responsible we take a cab back to Rachel's apartment.

Santana and Mercedes are so ready to crash that they don't even bother pulling the couch out. Santana flops down on the love seat and Mercedes starches out on the couch.

"Quinn?" Santana barks.

"What?" Grab Rachel's elbow to keep her from moving.

"Get us some covers." She whispers. "OH…And a BUCKET!" Her voice goes from low to high, and then she giggles. "Now." More giggling.

I roll my eyes and help Rachel into her bedroom.

"Have fun tonight?" Rachel runs her hands through my hair, my head lying on her lap.

Being the only one close to sober I helped all the girls get ready for bed. I left Santana and Mercedes where they was but gave them a bucket and some blankets. Rachel managed to get changed by herself while I was in the living room.

"Yeah."

"Quinn…don't fall asleep." She whines and moves my head from her lap. I groan and roll over onto my back.

"Don't." She pokes me in the side when my eyes close. "Stay awake."

Next thing I know she's straddling me.

"Are we about to have sex?" I open one eye to look at Rachel, running my hands up and down her thighs.

"No silly." She grins and leans down and licks my forehead.

"Eww…that was nasty." Rachel just rolls her eyes and giggles.

"You like it." This time she presses her lips to mines. "You sure you don't wanna have sex?" I moan into her mouth.

"I never said I didn't." I pull away from her and she sits up.

"What?" I pull her to me and flip us over. "Let's get to it then girl."

"Quinn!" She laughs and slaps my shoulder. "Our first time is not going to be like this."

"What's this?" I start leaving kisses all over her face and neck.

"This is…this is us calming down from a crazy night. This is…having sex with our best friends in the other room."

"Forget about them."

"This is…" She pauses in her explanation to pull my face up to look at her.

"You okay?" I ask when our eyes connect.

"This is me telling you I want you, but I want to go slow…and defiantly not tonight with our friends here."

"You are too cute." Rachel blushes.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" She rolls her eyes.

"Not with you under me like this." Another eye roll, then she pushes me off of her.

"Be serious." Rachel puts on her all business face.

"Okay." I run my hands over my face. "Okay. I'm ready." I keep a straight face for a few seconds before breaking out in a smile.

"You're horrible." She smiles. "Let's go to sleep."

"Oh, now that I'm awake you wanna sleep." I pout. "I see how it is." Rachel ignores me and pulls the covers over her body.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop pouting and come cuddle with me."

"Whatever you want babe."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I just really want to say thank you all for your support with this story. It always makes me smile when I get a notification saying that someone reviewed, subscribed for alerts or even made this story one of their favorites. So thank you. Not too many people review this story but I'm really interested on what you guys think so far. So if you could drop a couple of words every now and then that would be great. And much thanks to those who already have been leaving reviews. Anyway…thanks again and on to the story…

Chapter 8

"Does your head hurt as much as mines?" Mercedes says rolling over on the pull out couch. I got up at nine this morning just fine. When I walked into the living room Santana and Mercedes was in the middle of pulling out the couch into a bed. They said lying on the couch was getting uncomfortable. When they was finished throwing their sheets and covers on the bed they told me to shut up and go away. Santana told me they didn't plan on getting up for a long time.

I crawled back into the bed with Rachel and we watched TV for a couple of hours before I got hungry and went to look for something to eat. Which bring me to the conversation I walked in on Mercedes and Santana having about their hangovers.

"Ugh…I don't know how you feel, but I feel like shit." They look at each other then laugh. "It was so worth it though."

"You guys are so lame." I walk more into the room. "Now that you guys are up, I guess I'll make breakfast."

"That would be great."

"Yeah…and tell your girl to get a better variety of cereal. And you…" Santana goes back to talking to Mercedes. "What's up with your best friend Cheerio's?"

After I make breaks the four of us sit in Rachel's kitchen and eat and talk about last night. Santana and Mercedes leave a little after breakfast and Rachel and I snuggle up on the couch.

"You never have been with another girl, right?" I ask Rachel when a commercial comes on.

"No…I mean, yeah you're right." She looks confused. "No other girl. Why?" She turns in my arms so she can see my face.

"I was just wondering how you told Mercedes about you, us?" I remove my arms from around her so we can sit face to face. Both move to opposite ends of the couch and rest of backs against the arm rests. "Obviously she's fine with it now, but did she like flip when you first told her or what?"

"Oh…well…" She pauses while we both get more comfortable on the couch. "Let me start off by reminding you that I have two dads." She smiles while thinking about them. "Mercedes knows that. We've know each other since freshman year in high school. While I've never had a relationship with another girl...woman…I've always been very vocal about my appreciation of another female."

"So basically you would tell her if you thought a girl was hot?" Rachel nods.

"Yeah basically. So like after my second run in with you at Erin's. I called her and told her I was developing a crush on this girl named Quinn that works at Erin's." She shrugs and smiles. "And the next time I saw her face to face she just asked me questions about you. That was it."

"That's cool… that she was so okay with it."

"Yeah…so what about Santana? How did you tell her?"

"I wrote her a note." I laugh about the memory now, but back then I was crazy nervous to tell my best friend I am gay.

"A note? Did you have crush on her?" She raises a perfect eyebrow.

"No, but I can see where giving her a note made it seem like it. Especial a note that's telling her that I like girls." We both laugh. "No seriously…I was real nervous and scared to tell her." Rachel gives me her complete attention. It's like the air changed and we both know that this is a serious conversation. Not only am I speaking about a tough time in my life but also I'm welling giving her information on my past that I hate to talk about.

"I wasn't afraid to tell my parents really because it was like…I don't know. For me it was like their reaction didn't matter as much because at that time I felt like I really didn't matter to them." I pause to get my thoughts together. "But Santana…Santana was…is like the one person that has always been there for me. She can tease me and be a bitch to me, but she'd never let anyone else do that to me. Yeah Santana is cute, but she's like a sister to me. I'm closer to her then I am to my blood sister."

Rachel stays at her end of the couch but move one of her legs over onto mine. An easy way to show comfort.

"We never talked about stuff like sexuality. We both had so much other shit going on that we didn't really talk about relationships…or boys or none of that type of stuff, so I really didn't know how she would react. And as nervous and scared as I was…I just knew I couldn't hide that part of me…." 

"So…what did the note say?" Rachel asks after we sit in silence for a little.

"I wanted it to be simple. So, I wrote 'Best friends tell each other everything. Especially the things we think no one else would get or understand. Santana you are my BEST friend and my favorite person. I had a hard time admitting this to myself but now that I have I want to share it with you. I'm gay.' That was it." I look to Rachel and she's wiping her eyes. "I gave her the note after leaving her house one night. That whole night I stayed up freaking out because she didn't call me or anything. I didn't know if she read it yet or not. But then the next day she walked up to me. And said 'You are also a pain in the ass, smart, cocky, funny…liking girls is just something else you discovered to add to the list of things that makes Quinn, Quinn. Now let's find you a lady!' That was it."

"Wow…" Rachel crawls back into my arms.

"I know. Santana still has that letter." I smile.

"Did she ever ask you if you liked her?"

"No. But this girl I was talking to did one time while we all were having lunch together. I told her the truth…I thought Santana was cute but she's more like a sister. That's it."

"You guys have a great friendship." She pecks my lips. "But…enough about Santana, let's make out."

"Okay." I mumble before attacking her lips.

Rachel and I are at the wrap party for her play. I've been to plenty of these cast parties with Rachel and she never fails to introduce me as her girlfriend. It's great to be with someone and have them be proud of you and not afraid to let people know that you are together. Rachel gives me butterflies.

"Rachel…" A guy looking to be in his late twenties walks up next to Rachel and puts his arm around her waist. "Who is this beautiful woman you have yet to introduce me to?" He sends me a charming smile.

"This…" She moves out of the unknown mans arms and into mines. "This beauty right here is my wonderful girlfriend, Quinn Fabray." She says with pride. Never gets old. "Quinn, this is Kevin Landfield…he plays Mark. You never met him before because he usually only sticks around the first ten minutes of these events before disappearing."

Kevin and I exchange greetings. And then he excuses his self to go be social with the others in the room.

"I'm getting tired." Rachel grabs my hand. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure…whatever you want babe." I squeeze her hand.

"Well let me go say my goodbyes and we'll leave." I tell okay and I'll meet her by the exit. She kisses my cheek and wonders off into the crowded room.

"Quinn, right?" Kevin steps into the empty space next to me by the exit.

"Yeah."

"So…I was wondering if you wanted a drink or something. You're holding up the wall over here." He jokes about me standing alone.

"No thanks. I'm just waiting on Rachel." My eyes searching around the big room for my girlfriend.

"Hmm…okay. You know Quinn…" He doesn't continue until my eyes are on him. "I'm always looking to make new friends. Do you think I could get your number?"

Is this guy serious right now? What a jackass.

I turn my body to fully face him.

"Not ten minutes ago Rachel introduced me as her girlfriend and now you're trying to flirt with me. Wow…"

"Oh…I'm not trying…I am flirting with you."

"Well please stop because you're embarrassing yourself. I'm gay. And more importantly I'm with Rachel." I put a hand up to silence his protest. "And I'm sure she won't appreciate that you tried and failed to pick up her girlfriend."

"Quinn…don't be so dramatic." He says without any concerns about his actions. "She doesn't have to know anyway."

"Too late." Rachel says behind him. Kevin almost jumps out of his shoes when hears her voice. He turns around.

"Rachel…"

"Save it." She waves him off. "Let's go Quinn." She grabs my hand, leading me out to her car.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...are you staying at my house tonight?" She asks after getting comfortable behind the steering wheel.

"If you'll have me." I grab her hand.

"You are such a nerd."

Once we get back to Rachel's we head to bed. I worked earlier and Rachel went to a couple of audition earlier in the day and then the wrapping party for her play, so now we are both tired.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks in the early hours in the morning when I wiggle out of her arms.

"I have a cereal craving. I guess your Cheerios are going to have to do." I tease getting up from the bed. "Go back to sleep."

I walk into the kitchen and go about washing my hands and grabbing a bowl and spoon. I open Rachel's cabinet where she keeps the cereal and is shocked to see a box of Fruit Loops and some of my other favorite cereal.

"You bought Fruit Loops?" I walk into Rachel's bedroom with a grin on my face and the cereal box in my hand.

"Surprise!" She blushes.

"For me?" I sit the box on her night stand.

"Well duh silly." I climb up on the bed, straddling her.

"Thank you." I whisper into her mouth before kissing her.

"Quinn?" She moves her hair out of the way of my face. "Don't you want to eat your cereal?" I was expecting her to tell me to move my hand off of her right breast.

"Mmmm…" I start to kiss her collarbone. "I want you more." I continue my assault on her neck. "You okay?" I ask after a minute goes past and she hasn't stopped me. We still haven't had sex and anytime our make out sessions get to heavy Rachel stops them.

"Yeah." She says softly.

"Rachel?" I move face up to hover above hers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She moves my hair out of my face and pecks my nose. "Everything's perfect."

"Okay…" I say slowly. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." She leans up and kisses me. "I want to go all the way."

"What?"

"Let's do it."I'm shocked some more.

"It?"

"Sex Quinn." She giggles.

"Sex?"

"Quinn." She slaps my shoulder. "Stop."

"Are you sure?" I asks sliding off of her. "I don't want you to feel pressured. I mean I'm fine with doing what we've been doing." A lot of groping and teasing. Just last week she let me see her topless.

"You're just full of questions tonight." She laughs. "But let me ask you this." Rachel sits up and takes off her shirt. Did I mention she's not wearing a bra? Well she's not. "Would you rather eat a bowl of cereal or me?"

"Oh…" My mouth hangs open. "Dirty talking Rachel Berry. I like."

Might even love.

TBC

Reviews anyone….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sex with Rachel the first time was amazing. It was her first time being with a girl but I was the one that was nervous. All I could think about was making it good for her. Me being good for her. I've never felt this way about someone. Like the best part of my day is seeing them smile and making their day. I never thought I would stay with a girl who would make me wait past a month before I got into her pants, let alone almost seven, like Rachel did. It took us six months before we had sex and it was well worth the wait.

I pretty sure I'm in love.

I've been feeling that way for awhile but yet to voice it. But Rachel has no problem telling me how much she loves me. I remember the first time she said it. It wasn't some long tense out process. Actually I was on top off her in the middle of giving her a mind blowing orgasm. She pulled my face to hers and looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you'. I didn't say it back. I couldn't say it back. Not without being one hundred percent sure. And I think Rachel understands that because after she says it she always smiles at me like she understands that I'm not ready. It's like she can tell that I feel it but I'm not read to say it…

"Quinn?" Rachel pokes me in the stomach.

"Yeah?" I take a break from my thoughts and give my girlfriend my full attention.

"Are you going to continue to daydream or help me out with these groceries?" She asks shaking her head with an amused look on her face.

"I'll take daydreaming." Rachel just rolls her eyes and shoves a bag into my hands.

"Try it…and I'll leave you in this parking lot." This time I roll my eyes. "Quinn, I can't get this unlocked." She pouts. Rachel does this every time we go to the grocery store. Going back to the way we met, she's done locked her purse in the front of the cart. And she always pouts and asks me to save the day…well at least her purse. But its little things like going to the grocery store with her that makes me feel like she's the one or I could be the way she always by something for Santana. Like Rachel pays attention to not only my likes and dislikes but those of my best friend too. She understands the importance of my relationship with Santana. Simple things like that make me want to say…

"Hey, Rachel?" I hold her purse out to her.

"Thanks." She beams at me and goes back to loading the groceries into the car.

"Babe?" I try to get her attention.

"Yeah…" She says while concentrating on getting the bag just right in the back seat. When she figures out that I won't continue until she looks up at me, she moves her last bag and shifts her eyes to mines.

"I love you." Rachel looks shocked before squealing and pushing the cart out of her way and jumping into my arms.

"Gosh, Quinn!" She giggles. "You would say that while we are in the middle of a parking lot." I just shrug and she pushes my shoulder.

"I love you." I tell her again and press my lips to hers.

"You're silly but I love you too. So much."

"She told you she loves you in the middle of a grocery store parking lot?" Mercedes says taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"She did." That smile hasn't left her face since we left the store an hour ago. "She loves me." She nods her head to really drive her point.

"About time," Mercedes pulls Rachel into a hug. "Took her forever…"

"Hello?" I throw my hands up. "Um…I am sitting right her. You can talk to me."

"I said hi already, Quinn." Mercedes raises a confused eyebrow.

"But you keep…ugh you know what…whatever." I huff and get up from the couch to go get me something to drink.

"Can you bring us some water?" Rachel calls after me. "Please?"

I grab us all a bottle of water. Not even to seconds after I walk back into the living room the door burst open.

"Mom I just can't!" Santana comes storming into the room with Tina following closely behind.

"Santana I just need a little to help me get back on my feet." Tina grabs Santana's elbow.

"Let go." Santana snatched her hand away. "Don't ever touch me again."

"San…please." Tina begs.

Rachel and Mercedes get off the couch and come to stand next to me. Mercedes gives me a hug and says she'll talk to us later.

"Should we give them some privacy?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, let's go to my room." I watch Santana and her mom argue for a couple of more minutes before leading my girlfriend down the hall to my bedroom.

"You okay?" She asks from her spot on my bed.

"Yeah…" I mumble and put my ear onto the door, trying to her my best friend and her mom.

"Quinn," She starts. "We're giving them privacy remember? Come here."

"Maybe I should just go out…" I remove my ear from the door and start to open it.

"Quinn." Rachel puts her hand on the door, closing it. "If Santana needs you, she'll call you. Come sit down." I let Rachel drag me to the bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work anyway?"

"Shit." Completely forgot that I had to go to work. I was originally scheduled off but I switch shifts with someone.

I jump off of the bed and start looking through the clean clothes, which I have neglected to fold, at the head of my bed.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Can you drop me off at work? San will pick me up."

"Hmmm…let me think about that…" I take my shirt off and throw it at her.

Once I'm dressed and ready to go Rachel and I leave my bedroom. When we get to the living room Santana is sitting in the middle of the floor with a daydream look on her face. I walk over and kick her foot.

"What's up?"

"She wanted a place to stay and then she needed money." She stands up. "Neither of which she's getting from me."

"Good." I pat her shoulder. "What happened to Mike?"

"I don't know. She didn't mention him."

"Okay… well I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

"Later kids."

"Can I come back to your house tonight?" Rachel asks while we sit outside in the parking lot at Erin's.

"Of course." I lean over and kiss her. "I have to go." Another peck to the lips. "I love you."

"Love you."

As planned, Santana picks me up from work and we head to the gas station. We chat about my day at work and other things that pop in my head. Right now we are talking about how I told Rachel I love her.

"The parking lot, Q? Seriously?" She says watching traffic as we pull out of the gas station. "You're such a romantic."

"Whatever. She's coming over after I get settled in." I inform her.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Santana smiles at me.

"I know." We spend the rest of the ride back to the apartment in silence.

"Grab my bag out the back seat?" I do as Santana asks while she parks the car. We get out the car and I follow her up the stair and down the hall towards our apartment.

"What are you doing?" I ask when Santana just stops walking and I walk into her.

"Hush." She waves me off and takes one step closer to our apartment. By this time I'm curious is to why she's acting weird. I peak over her shoulder and see that the apartment door is open.

"Get back." I grab Santana's hand before she can get any closer. I search her school bag for the knife I know she keeps somewhere in it. I find it and flip it open. "Call the police." I figure that whoever broke in is probably already gone. I make my way to the door with Santana right behind me on the phone with the police.

I peak in and see the living room completely trashed. The vase I had on the table with flowers from Rachel is in pieces on the floor. Santana hangs up and grab my arm.

"Let's just go back outside until the police get here." She whispers. I shake my head. I want someone to still be in here so I can beat their ass. I'm so pissed. "Now, Quinn."

I started to turn back around but then I hear footsteps coming from the apartment. When I turn around I see Mike standing in our doorway with a grin on his face. His clothes look like they have spots of paint on them. The first thing I think about is my paint kit and how that stupid bastard probably destroyed it.

I don't have too much time to think about it before Mike is charging towards us and knocking me into the wall. My body hits the wall and I feel like all the air has been knocked out of me. Then my face starts to hurt. That bastard just punched me. I can hear Santana in the background yelling and crying. I can't see her but I hear her yelling 'get the fuck off of her and let me fucking go'. Then I hear a loud banging noise and Santana's voice goes away.

I try to open my eyes but when I do, a foot comes my way and then blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I wake up my head and chest feel heavy. The next thing I notice is a lose hand in mines. My eyes keep fluttering open and close like I have little to no control over them. When they finally focus, I slowly move my head to the side. Dark hair is sprayed out along my side. Instantly I know who it is…

"Rach?" I chock out. She doesn't move so I put all my strength into the squeeze I deliver to her hand.

"Rachel," I repeat.

I watch her head pop up and her eyes slowly open. She looks startled at first and then her face changes like she suddenly remembers where she's at and why.

"Quinn!" She shrieks. I groan at the loudness of her voice. "Oh my…baby." She stands over me crying. She keeps starting to reach out and touch me and then pull back, like she's afraid to hurt me.

"It's okay." I try to calm her down.

"Quinn…" She whispers out again. "Hold on…I'm going to go get the doctor."

Rachel comes back in with a tall blonde man. He introduces his self as Dr. Peters and then goes on to tell me about my head injuries. Apparently Mike delivered some kicks to my stomach but not enough to damage anything. I'm just going to be sore for a couple of days. I'm sporting a black eye as well. That's why my face feels like shit. He leaves after telling me I'm going to have to stay overnight for observation.

When we are left alone again Rachel comes sit by my bedside and take my hand.

"Are you okay? If you need pain medicine, tell me." Rachel says getting up and kissing my chin.

"Babe…I'm good." I give her a tired smile. "Where's Santana?"

"Down the hall. Last I checked they were getting ready to discharge her."

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah, just some bumps and bruises. She's more worried about you." She sits back down. "Mercedes is with her right now." Rachel can't stop touching me. Like she thinks I'm going to disappear.

"I'm tired." I whisper.

"Rest then."

"Only if you do too." I slowly move over. Rachel climbs up onto the bed next to me. "I love you." Rachel snuggles up next to me and kisses my cheek.

"About time your ass wakes up." Santana voice greets me as my eyes open. Not feeling the pressure on the left side of my body, I look around for Rachel. "She went to get you some clothes." Santana answers my unasked question.

"Did they get that bastard?" Feeling better I slowly push myself into a sitting position in bed.

"I wish. But I made sure to give them my mom's name and whatever I could on Mike."

"Good."

"This shit is so fucked, Q." She sits at the end of my bed. "I'm so pissed. I mean…look at your face."

"Thanks, S," She sends a sad smile my way.

"You know what I mean."

"Come here." Santana gets into the bed next to me and I throw my arms around her.

When I get discharged Santana and I go to Rachel's house. We are going to stay with her for the rest of the week. She insists on babying the both of us. Santana and I both agree that we have to find somewhere else to live.

A couple of nights later, after being at Rachel's house for a few nights, I started to inform her about me and Santana's plan to move.

"So, do you want to stay here until you guys find a new place?" She asks look in her vanity mirror while she perfects her pony tail. I walk up behind her and put my arms around her.

"We're going to stay at our place until we find something." I start to kiss her neck. For the most part I'm feeling better, just a little sore.

"I don't think that's a good idea," She starts while turning to face me. "I mean…they still haven't found Mike and whoever was with him."

"I know but we have a lease. We can't just break it."

"Well don't break it…just keep paying if that what u need to do and just stay here while you guys find a place."

"Rach…this is a one bedroom." I peck her on the lips and take a seat on the bed.

"Mercedes has an extra bedroom and she said Santana is more than welcome to use it." She informs me, putting her hands on her hip. I just sigh and stare at her.

"Let's just get some rest." I climb under the covers and get comfortable, only looking at Rachel when I hear her suck in a breath.

"Whoa," She moves onto the side of bed that I'm lying on. "I don't know what's going on, but you're not going to just dismiss me like that."

"I did not dismiss you." I argue back, sitting back up in bed.

"Okay…well we were having a conversation and I'm pretty sure it's not over yet." She sighs and sits down next to me. "Do you not want to stay here?"

"Babe…I love being with you, but I think it's too early to move in with each other." Rachel burst out laughing.

"Quinn…I love being with you to, but I'm not ready to live with you either. I'm not any rush." She smiles at me. "I'd just feel better if I knew you weren't staying at that apartment. I was soo scared when a cop called me to tell me you was being taking to the hospital."

"I know…" I pull her onto my lap. "And if it'll make you feel better, we'll stay."

"Okay." She beams. "It's just until you guys find a place."

It's in the middle of the night that I wake up from a constant knocking on Rachel's bedroom door. It can only be one person. I make sure both Rachel and I are decent before yelling for Santana to come in.

"What's wrong?" I sit up when Santana gets close enough for me to see her face. Rachel starts to turn in her sleep.

"I…she…Quinn…" She breaks down into tears. Santana and I are the same, as in we both don't cry that often. If we do it's because our emotions are really on overload or we are in serious pain. With the way our lives have been going if we cried about every little disappointment then we'd be crying all the time.

"Hey…it's okay." I pull her on the bed.

"Quinn?" Rachel groans and opens her eyes. "What happened?" She sits up and scoots over. I move to the middle of the bed and Santana sits next to me.

"She left a voice mail." She brings her phone up her phone hit a couple of buttons. The speak phone booms with her moms voice.

"San…I don't know what happened to me." You can hear her broken sobs in between her talking. "All I wanted was to be a good mom. That's all. I'm terrible! I hurt my own baby! I introduced that…that monster to you!" More crying. "I love you, Santana. I wish things were different. I wish I could be that mom…" The voice mail cuts her off there. Santana clicks a couple of more buttons then Tina's voice comes back. "I know you hate me. I hate me. I just…I love you Santana and I think you have did good without me and my problems." There's seconds of just her breathing. "I'm so proud of you. So fucking proud. I know it won't change anything but I am sorry. Sorry that I stopped being the mom you needed. I'm sick but…I'm sorry." Tina whispers I love you and then hangs up.

After listening to the voice mail we all just sit in silence.

"I want to just hate her so bad…but…" She doesn't have to finish that sentence because I know what she's trying to say. She knows her mom loves her and is truly sick. It hurts her to know that she can't save her mom. It hurts me to know that my best friend is hurting and there's no way I can just make it go away.

Three days later Santana gets asked to verify her moms died body.

To say I'm having a bad week is an understatement.

TBC

A/N : So because the feedback was soo good you guys got an extra chapter out of me today (insert smile) I got a good amount of story alerts within just the first hour of the last chapter being up. And a couple of reviews, so thank you guys! Seriously thank you! I probably won't update until next weekend because work is going to take up most of my time and I never write chapters ahead of time. The minute I get done writing a story I post it. I wish I could restrain myself lol anyway…thanks again for reading this story and showing your support. I could use some more reviews though (hint hint) they really do show me what you guys think of the story and push me to write more and quicker.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weeks following Tina's death were the hardest I had in awhile. The next couple of months seemed to drag out. Santana went from being an emotional mess to all about business. She threw herself into school and work. She kind of slowed down once the police arrested Mike. That shit head. I wanted to just beat the shit out of him.

I spent those months trying to find a new place to live and trying to keep my emotions in check, so I could be the strong one. I also found myself pushing away from Rachel. I didn't completely distance myself from her, but a part of me did close up. Any time she wanted to talk about something that seemed too personal I would change the subject or just become an asshole. Rachel would push sometimes then other time she would just back off. But never once did she seem like she was going to give on me. As a matter of fact she just tries to show me more that she in this relationship whole heartily.

Our one year anniversary was a month ago. To make up for being such a bitch, I made a weekend out of it. I wanted to take her away to a nice resort or something but I'm tight on money, especially with trying to move. So instead we stayed held up in her apartment. I made her breakfast and we made love until dinner which I took her out for. Then we did it all over again the next day. I gave her a necklace with a 'Q' on it. She fucking loved it. I love her.

But that didn't bring us back to full force. I still wave her off when she asks how I'm doing concerning Santana and Tina's death. Like the situation today that happened. Before Rachel dropped me off at work, she asked me if I was okay after I got off the phone with Santana. I guess she asked because I was being extra quiet. I blew up at her and apologized right after. She just rolled her eyes and took me to work, gave me a kiss on the cheek and drove away.

Right now I have five minutes until I'm off of work. Rachel is standing a few feet away, getting chatted up by some butthead. He's trying to be all charming…complimenting her and saying lame jokes to get her to laugh. Ugh…I think I just throw up in my mouth. I won't lie and say I'm not jealous or thinking about walking over there and punching this guy in the face. Because I am. I rarely get jealous but because with the way things have been going between us, I feel like I can easily push her into someone else arms.

"Well…you have defiantly been a pleasure to talk to. I would very much like to continue this conversation with you. Can I possibly have your number?" The butthead seriously just asked my girlfriend for her number.

"Oh wow, Jacob." Rachel blushes. I don't think I've ever rolled my eyes as hard. "I enjoyed our little chat as well. You seem to be an interesting person. But I'm going to have to refrain from giving you my number." Only Rachel would use so many words to turn someone down.

"Oh come on, beautiful. We can't be friends? Maybe get to know each other better. Your phone number is all I ask for."

"I…" He cut her off before she can get anything out.

"Or how about I give you my number and if whatever it is or whoever it is holding you back stops being a factor…you can give me a call." I can't believe this guy.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Dude she said no. Give it up." I couldn't help but to jump in.

"Excuse me." Jacob or whoever looks taking aback.

"She doesn't want your number. Leave her alone."

"Quinn," Rachel sighs and gives me a disapproving look. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

"You know her?" Jacob ignores my glare and focus on Rachel.

"Yeah," Rachel rolls her eyes. "This is Quinn, my girlfriend."

"Oh," Jacob scratches his head, an embarrassing look playing across his face.

"Yeah…oh." I don't know why I'm being such a bitch to this poor guy. "Ow." I rub the spot that Rachel hit.

"Can you go get your stuff so we can go?" Rachel gives me this look I never seen before. She doesn't look pissed but not happy either. I give butthead one more look before welcoming one more person to Erin's and walking away to clock out from another long day of work.

The drive home was quiet. Rachel didn't even speak to me once we got into her apartment. She just went straight to her bedroom. I feel like such a jackass because this is my last night living with her because Santana and I move into our new apartment tomorrow. I don't want my last night living with her to be full of tension.

When I finally get up the nerve I walk into her bedroom ready to apologize.

"Whoa I didn't think I was that bad for you to be trying to leave your own apartment." I joke when I see Rachel pulling clothes out of her dresser and throwing them on the bed. She just rolls her eyes and keeps doing whatever it is she's doing.

I take a seat on the bed while Rachel ignores me and goes into the bathroom for a shower. When she comes back, I watch her silently put on the clothes she had thrown across the bed.

"Well…I defiantly don't like the silent treatment." I inform her while getting up and standing behind her while she looks into her dresser mirror, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "Babe…I acted an ass today and I'm sorry." I put my arms around her and kiss her neck.

"You've acted like an ass for weeks now." She says quietly. We watch each other in the mirror. "You're so frustrating." Her hand comes up to touch the necklace I got her.

"I know." I whisper.

"You didn't have to be rude to, Jacob?" I give her a confused look. "The guy that was hitting on me….his name is Jacob."

"Oh yeah…butthead." I nod.

"Butthead? Really Quinn?" She smiles at me in the mirror, then she turn around in my arms. "What's going on, Quinn? I feel like…I don't know… you've pulled my emotions every which way these past couple of months."

"Rach…" I sigh. We hug for a little and then I grab her hand and pull her onto the bed with me. We end spooning. Me being the big spoon.

"Quinn, you just laid in my bed with your dirty work clothes on. That's gross."

"Hush," I kiss her ear. "I love you." Even though I can't see her face, I know she's smiling. "I see myself with you for a long time. Matter of fact, any time I think about you and I, I never imagine an end."

"Don't say things like that," She ducks her head further into her pillow. "I'm pose to be mad at you…and here you are saying the sweetest things."

"I'm only being honest." I pull onto her shoulder until she rolls onto her back. "Seriously….for so long I was living in this bubble that only held me and Santana…but now I have you. Hell…I even have Mercedes. You guys mean so much to me. I'm so fucking into you Rachel Berry. And I'm sorry I've been such a pain." By the time I'm done talking Rachel has silent tears coming down her face. The girl gets emotional fast.

"Stop crying babe," I wipe her tears away.

"I love you."

"I know." I grin.

"Jacob was kind of cute though." Rachel smirks. I roll my eyes and then roll onto her.

"Stop with the crazy talk and kiss me."

The next day Rachel sits around watching Santana and I as we move my stuff out to the car.

"Are you not going to help?" I huff as I walk past Rachel with another box.

"No," She pouts. "I feel like you're breaking up with me and moving out." I just stare at her.

"You're weird," I comment while passing her the box that's in my arms. "Please take this to the car."

"Quinn I'm not built for heavy lifting." I ignore her and follow Santana back into Rachel's bedroom to grab the last of my things.

When everything is secured in the car, Santana gives Rachel a hug and leaves us to talk before we leave.

"I was serious you know?" Rachel starts while stepping into my arms. "I know it had only been months, but it felt like we lived with each other for years. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to still come spend the night and stuff. And you know you're welcome over whenever you like."

"Okay well…" She leans up and kisses me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll call you later." With one more kiss and I'm out the door, on my way to my new apartment.

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and subscribing. You guys are awesome as always.


	12. Chapter 12

I love Santana's and my new apartment. It has more space, a great view of the city and its closer to Rachel's. The only complaint I have is that we can't just walk to the store or to our favorite diner. Other than that it's perfect. This past month has been perfect.

"What's wrong with you?" I just smile more and give Santana a confused look. "Stop fucking smiling. It's weird."

"I'm just really really happy….well it's more like excited." I nod. "Yea, I'm excited."

"Well can you just tell me why you're so excited?"

"Can you wait until Rachel gets here? I want to tell you both at the same time." Santana is about to protest when a knock interrupts her first. "That should be her. Get the door."

"She's your girlfriend. You get it." She says rolling her eyes and continues to stand in front of the TV and turn the channel. She's been looking for something to watch for the past five minutes.

"You're already standing, just get the door." We stare each other down until another knock is delivered to the door. Santana stops being childish and opens up the door to let Rachel in.

"Hey guys!" Rachel grins and hugs Santana before walking over and sitting next to me on the couch. Rachel places a kiss to my cheek.

"Okay…everyone is accounted for. What's the news?"

"News? What news?" Santana shush Rachel without taking her eyes off of me.

"So…I finally finished that paper that was doing yesterday morning." I say just to piss Santana off. Santana rolls her eyes and Rachel just looks confused.

"Stop shitting us." Santana says getting frustrated. "Let's hear it."

"Okay," I stand and point to the place I just vacated beside Rachel. "Sit." I wait for San to do as I asked.

"Okay so Saturday the 25th I will be only working at Erin's on the weekends."

"Why?"

"Shut up and let me finish."

"You're taking all freaking day, dude!" Rachel nods her agreement with Santana.

"I got the job at Diverse Magazine!" I squeal. Rachel and Santana get just excited as me and jump up and hug me.

"You jerk." Rachel lightly punches me in my arm.

"What?" I turn in give Rachel my full attention when Santana goes to the kitchen to start working on dinner.

"You didn't even tell me you applied. When did all this happen?"

I tell Rachel about how I applied for a spot on the art team at Diverse Magazine a little over a week ago. I explain that I didn't tell her because I never in a million years thought I would get it. Diverse is a well known magazine company that is partnered with two other companies.

"Well…I'm happy for you. This is great!"

"I know!" I grin. I don't think I can stop smiling.

I've been working at Diverse for two weeks now. Two long weeks. My days are pretty busy. I have to be at Erin's every weekend from 8am to 5pm, I have school every Tuesday and Thursday from 9:30am until 2:15, I have four classes this school quarter with like 15 minutes between each class. After school I usually have to go to work at Diverse, which also takes up my time on Mondays and Wednesdays. Any free time now days have been spent doing homework. During these last two weeks I only spent time with Rachel once and even then I was kind of distracted.

Even though we haven't really seen each other, we have spoken on the phone throughout the day and every night. So I really don't know how I forgot that I'm pose to go with Rachel to the airport to meet her dads. But yet I did forget and Rachel is now on her way to the airport by herself while I catch a couple of drinks with some co-works. Everyone on my team was excited about the great review we received on our latest project, so they wanted to celebrate. Going to meet Rachel totally slipped my mind until she called me and asked what was keeping me.

Once I explained what had happened she wasn't happy. I couldn't even get in the car and meet her because that would make us late, because I'm on the other side of town. I thought about meeting her at the airport but it wouldn't make sense for us to both drive out there. Plus I have had more than just a sip to drink.

"I'm really really sorry, babe." I apologize for the tenth time. "Call me when you're on your way back home so I can come over."

"Maybe you should just come over tomorrow." Rachel says quietly into the phone. She's at the airport now waiting on her dad's flight to arrive.

"What? Why? I thought we were having dinner with your parents."

"I really don't want to introduce you to my parents while I'm upset with you." Damn girl can be so straight forward. Blunt into the point.

"Ugh…Rachel." I whine. "I really want to see you tonight."

"Quinn…look can I call you back later. I have to look out for my dad's." She sighs into the phone.

"Sure."

"I'll call you later."

"I really feel like an ass, Rachel. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hours later I sober up and leave the bar. I walk into the apartment where Santana is starched out on the couch watching TV.

"Damn…are you death!" The TV is blasting. Santana just rolls her eyes and turn the volume down.

"What's up, Q? I thought you were going to be over Rachel's." I walk over to the couch.

"Lift." Santana lifts her legs and I sit down. Her feet rest in my lap.

"I forgot about dinner and her dads. She doesn't want to see me tonight." I explain.

"Do you want to build a tent?" Santana sits up. "We haven't done that in awhile." She says like it's something that everyone in their early twenties should do. Build a tent made of mattresses and sheets in their bedroom and cry to their best friend about how life is crazy.

"Sounds good." I say fallowing her into my bedroom. 

A/N: I apologize for taking forever to update. I've been an emotional wreck these past couple of weeks. Family and friend drama but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about that. Thank you, thank you, thank you… For reading this story, reviewing and subscribing! It always puts a smile on my face. I made up the name of the magazine. If one is really out there then I knew nothing of it. Thanks again guys!

Reviews are more than welcome…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Santana and I use to build tents all the time when we were younger and living with our parents. Hell…we even made our fair share as adults. They always have been our place to get away. When either one of us was having a bad day…week, we would make a tent and sit in it and let all our worries out. We would be completely honest with each other and ourselves. It was like those tents were our place. Our getaway. Even if we was just in one of our bedrooms…being under that tent made us feel like we wasn't in our parents home but our own place. As adults tents represents a getaway from reality.

"So..." Santana pushes back the sheet and crawls into the tent with a bag of chips and a couple of Capri Suns. "Let me hear it, Hun."

"I'm tired," I start. Santana rolls her eyes and drops a Carpri Sun into my lap. "I didn't think working at a magazine company could be so draining. There's so many freaking meeting and stuff you have to do. Plus school blows."

"You just started. You'll figure out how to manage everything."

"Do you think Rachel's going to dump me?"

"I should slap you for asking me that." Santana opens the chips and starts shoving them into her mouth. "We need to go grocery shopping." She says when she swallows enough to talk.

"Yeah…" I pull my phone out and text Rachel. Telling her how I hope she's having a nice time with her parents and how much I miss her.

"You should quit Erin's." Santana gets my attention. "I mean…everything is going great with the magazine stuff and schools back in. Both of them are taking up a great part of your time. Plus the pay is pretty good at Diverse. So ditch Erin's…and focus on them two things and Rachel." Another chip is crushed by her teeth. "You're trying to do too much and it's not working for you, best friend. Not working at all."

"Erin's means more income though." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Quinn you've got enough money saved up to cover anything you might need. We both would still have good paying jobs," She bust out grinning. "And at the end of the school year I'll be graduating and becoming a career lady…well at least starting my career."

Santana has always been very intense when it came to her education. She wants to be a doctor but right now she's focusing on getting a degree in psychology. She wants to have some type of degree as soon as possible so she's been working on both her psychology and medical courses. But this year she will be done with psych. She's dedicated all of her summers since high school graduation to college. I never go to school during the summer. I'm so proud of her. Santana Lopez, my best friend.

"You're soooo smart." Pause. "Can you write my…"

"No."

We sit in talk for another hour before getting bored and leaving the house to go to a 24/7 grocery store. So that's what we are doing at one in the morning when Rachel calls me. She never text me back so this is my first time talking to her.

"How was your night with your dads?"

Rachel tells me how they had a nice dinner and just sat around talking, smiling and laughing with each other. They have all not been in the same room for almost seven months and really missed each other like crazy. Her dads didn't go to bed until about 45 minutes ago. She took a shower and got ready for bed before calling me.

"I really want you to spend time with us while they are here, Quinn." Rachel lets me know.

In the year and four months that I have been with Rachel I have never met her parents. She went to visit them when we first got together and then again like six months into our relationship but I never went with her. But I have talked on the phone with them when I've been around Rachel and they called. She says they really like me even thought they have never met me in person. She says it's because of all the wonderful things she says to them about me and how great I treat her. But she could just be blowing smoke up my ass because she really wants me to not be afraid to meet them.

"I plan on it, babe." I honestly tell her. "Hold on." I tell Santana that we are out of pudding. She rolls her eyes and leaves to go off and get some more. Not before she tells me to tell Rachel she said hi.

"Tell her I said hello." Rachel replies. "Why are you guys shopping so late?"

"We had nothing else to do." I simply tell her. Rachel releases a little yawn. I know she's about to fall asleep any minute now. "I'll let you get some rest. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Goodnight. Love you."

I hang up the phone, discarded it in my purse and start searching around the store for my best friend. When I find her, she's standing in front of the selection of beer the store offer.

"What's up?" I stand next to her.

"I'm trying to decide if we should drink tonight." She has her thinking face on.

"We? I didn't know drinks were even on the menu tonight. Nor that I had no choice in the matter." I huff at her.

"We'll now you know." She says grabbing a 12 pack.

"You plan on getting drunk tonight huh?"

"We, Quinn. WE plan on getting drunk tonight." She puts the beer in the cart. "Let's get the hell out of here."

It's no surprise that when I wake up I'm half naked and my head is hurting. Santana wasn't playing when she said we were going to get drunk. We even stopped by the liquor store on our way home. We got home ate and sat in our tent and talked and drank.

Santana talked to me about her mom and how she wishes things would have been different. I told her how proud of her I was. Then we drank some more and when I started to get tipsy and striped down into my bra and shorts. I always get real hot when I drink.

I leave Santana snoring in the tent and go into the living room to call Erin's and call off. I wasn't due in for another three hours so they have plenty of time to call someone in or figure out something else to do.

"Hey," I move the sheet back that's acting like a door on the tent, "San…Santana wake up." I pull on her shirt.

"What?" She mumbles.

"I'm going over Rachel's."

"This early." She opens her eyes and squints at me.

"It's almost two in the afternoon."

"Seriously." I nod.

"Sleep a little longer. There's some cold water in the refrigerator and I left something on my nightstand to help with your headache.

"Thanks, Q." She gets out before she starts snoring again.

I hurry up and shower and leave for Rachel's apartment.

Now I'm standing outside of Rachel's apartment door, waiting on her to answer it.

"Quinn!" I pull her out into the hall and into my arms.

"Hi," I break the hug and kiss her.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to work?" She looks confused but also happy to see me.

"I called off," I peck her lips and rest my forehead on hers. "I just really wanted to see you."

"I'm happy! Come meet my dad's!" She says dragging me into her apartment.

Rachel's dads, Aaron and Michael, welcomed me with open arms. I spent the rest of the day laughing, smiling and dinning with my girlfriend's parents. One of the best and most relaxing days I had in awhile.

Rachel and I are left alone after her dads decided to call it a night. We are now making out like a bunch of horny teenagers.

"I'm sorry about last night." I apologize when are lips disconnect to take in some air.

"Quinn…you're forgiven. Let it go." She kisses my cheek. "Just don't make it a habit."

"Never!"

The next month seem to go fast and without incident. I feel much better not having to go into work all the time on the weekends and I have a lot of more time with Rachel. My team at Diverse Magazine has been getting great feedback on our work and we have built a nice little bond within the group.

Tonight we are going out to celebrate the launch of a new advertisement we put together. I invited Santana, Rachel and Mercedes but Santana has to work and Rachel and Mercedes made plans to go to the movies. I guess they are catching up on some best friend time.

I'm in my room when I hear a knock on the door. Knowing Santana is in the living room and will get the door, I continue to get dressed. I hear her open the door and Rachel voice comes in clear as she says hello to Santana. Pulling on my heels and checking myself in the mirror one last time I walk out into the living room.

"What?" I ask when Rachel and Santana stops talking and stare at me.

"Hey," Rachel finally says something. "I thought you were going out with some friends?"

"Gorgeous legs." Santana comments as she walks past and down the hall.

"I am," I pick up my house keys and put them in my purse. "I invited you…remember."

"Yeah," She mumbles and watches me check my phone and put it away in my purse.

"Come kiss me." I open my arms to her. I watch as she quietly makes her way over to me and gives me a little kiss on the lips. "What time does your movie start?"

"8."

"Excited?" I ask while taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah," Rachel frowns. I yell for Santana to hurry up so she can drop me off before going to work.

"What?" I asks when I see Rachel is still frowning.

"I'm just…that dress is a little short."

"Really?" Omg I never had to deal with a jealous Rachel before. This should be interesting.

"Yes." She sighs. "Santana do you think Quinn dress is a little on the short side?"

"Not getting involved." She throws up her hands in surrender. "But I do know I have to be to work soon so if you want a ride Q we need to leave like five minutes ago."

"I'm just having a night out with friends." I deliver a kiss to Rachel's cheek and grab my purse to leave.

"How are you getting home? Do you need me to pick you up when you're done?" Rachel follows us out the apartment and to the car.

"Eric is the designated driver tonight," I work with Eric. "So don't worry. If I need anything I'll call you." We hug and kiss before parting ways. "Have a nice night, babe."

"What do you think about what I have on?" I ask Santana when we get on the road.

"Nice dress. It screams fuck me." She says simply. I roll my eyes and look at the text I just received.

**Rachel: Be safe and have a nice night. Call me when you get home please. Love you.**

I've dealt with girls that call you all the time when you go places without them. I'm just really hoping Rachel doesn't become one of those girls or we will have problems.

TBC

A/N: You guys are amazing as always! Thanks for the support.

Reviews are more than welcomed….no really…I welcome them lol seriously though if you guys could drop some words and let me know how your feeling about the story that would be AWESOME! Anyway big smile. Thanks guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 B

"Quinn," Giggle. "Are you okay?"

I take my time to steady myself against the bar before I address my coworker/friend, Janet.

"Yeah, I'm good." I give her a cheesy smile. Yea…I am sooo fucking trashed.

"Okay…well I'm going to go dance. I'll check on you in a little." She waits until I give her another smile and nod before dashing off to the dance floor.

"Hey sexy," I voice purrs into my ear. I turn my head to the side to see, Amber, another chick I work with. "Can I get you a drink?" She runs her hand down my side. Oh shit.

"No thanks." I smile politely.

I'm learning that Amber doesn't take rejection well. When I first started working at Diverse she made it clear that she was interested in me. I thought I made it clear that I had a girlfriend that I was committed to. And I thought she got the messages because she stopped with the comments and the looks…well at least until tonight. I guess I can't blame her because I am looking sooo fucking hot in this little dress and to expensive heels.

"How about…" She gets cut off by my phone alerting me I have a message. I take it off the bar and see I have a message from Rachel letting me know that she's home from her outing with Mercedes. I reply telling her I'm having fun and I miss her and that, even thought she'll be sleep, I'll text her when I get in the house.

About the time I get done messing with my phone, Amber had moved back to the dance floor. I shrug my shoulder and turn back to the bar.

"Shut that shit up!" That is what I wake up to in the morning. Well that in the ringing of my cell phone. I groan in roll over, attempting to ignore my phone.

It takes me only a couple of seconds after closing my eyes to shoot back up.

"What the fuck." I groan. Defiantly have a hangover, but even more so, I have no idea where I am.

"Yeah," I sigh into the phone.

"Where are you?" I look around the window lit room, and come up with not a single clue as to where I am.

"Good question." I mutter into the phone in pull on my shirt collar. "Hold on…" I set my phone onto the bed next to me. I defiantly didn't have on a t-shirt when I left my apartment yesterday. I pull the shirt away from my body and sigh in relief when I see my dress still on my body. For some reason it just feels less tight then when I put it on.

"Quinn?" I pick back up my phone.

"Yeah…I'm here S." I tell my best friend. She sounds all worried. I put Santana back on hold, so I can see who I'm in bed next to. I remove the pillow that is covering the strangers face. "I'm over Sean's house. He's a guy I work with." He still has his clothes on as well. I feel ten times better.

"Okay…" Santana says slowly. "And why didn't you make it home?"

"I really don't know. I must have had too much to drink."

Last thing I remember is sitting at the bar alone, nursing a coke and rum. Anything after that is a blur.

"Are you okay? Do I need to come get you?" I get out of the bed and start looking for my purse.

"No. I don't feel worried and I still have my clothes on. I'll get a cab home. I know you have to be at work in a couple of hours." I tell her after looking at the clock on the wall across from the bed. I walk out the bedroom in search of a bathroom. I find myself in the living room where two more of my co-workers are fast asleep on the floor and couch. One of them is Amber.

"Are you sure?"

"Santana…I'm positive nothing happened. I'm fine."I hear Santana sigh into the phone.

"Well…you know I'm pissed you didn't call or text me to let me know you wouldn't be coming home. And apparently you didn't inform your girlfriend either because she called a couple hours ago asking if I had talked to you, and if you was okay."

"Why didn't she just call me?" I ask confused. I checked my phone when I had put Santana on hold. I only had a text message from Santana asking where I was. Last text I had from Rachel was me texting her and telling her I would let her know when I made it home. I had no missed calls.

"She said she did…but whatever." Santana cuts herself off. "Make sure you get your skinny ass home okay and please text me when you do, if you're not here before I leave for work."

"Will do captain." I end my call and go use the bathroom.

After finding my shoes and drinking some water, I leave the apartment that I assume belongs to Sean.

I get home forty minutes later via taxi. Santana has already left for work. I go to my room, strip and get under the covers.

"Shit." I remember that I still haven't talked to Rachel. I quickly grab my phone and dial her number.

"Hey babe?" I say when she picks up the phone.

"Quinn." That's it. That's all she says.

"Okay?...are you okay?" I run my hand over my face. All I want to do is sleep.

"Are you just now getting home?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, I ended up crashing over a friend's."

"Amber's?" Oh shit.

"No. Sean's." I responded without hesitation. "How do you know Amber?"

"I called and she answered your phone." Fuck my life.

"Okay. She must have answered it while I was asleep."

"I thought you were over Sean's?"

"I was. Amber and Eric slept there too."

"I see." I can tell Rachel wants to say something but I honestly didn't do anything with Amber and my head to hurts to defend that fact. So my goal of today is to avoid talking about it until I feel better.

"Rachel…I have like… a major headache…can I call you back?" I lie back on the bed.

"I…" She pauses. "Honestly Quinn, I would rather come over and see you."

"Rachel." I mumble. "Okay…but I'm really tired and I'm sure to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation."

"I'm on my way."

Thirty minutes later I have to wake up and let Rachel in. She follows me back to my room and sits on the end of the bed.

"Did you come to take care of me?" I give her a lazy smile. "You're such a good girlfriend." Rachel rolls her eyes and kick off her shoes so she can put her feet on the bed.

"I was worried when you didn't text me that you had gotten home safely."

"Yeah…I'm sorry babe." I roll over and pat the space next to me. "Come here." Rachel comes and lies beside me. We are both on our sides facing each other. "I had a little too much to drink. I haven't drunk like that in a while."

Last time I drank to the point to where I blacked out was about two years ago at a party Santana and I randomly decided to go to. The only reason I got that wasted was because I knew Santana wasn't going to drink that much because she had a class in the morning and this time she could watch me instead of the other way around. Usually me it's me taking care of Santana when we go out. And now it's me taking care of Santana, Rachel and Mercedes when we go out.

For me last night was about just letting loose and having fun. I danced and flirted a little with people but only in fun. My whole heart is with Rachel. Last night I was just me releasing the stress I have built up about work and school. It felt good to go out by myself with just my friends and enjoy their company. I love hanging out with Rachel and the girls but sometimes it's relaxing to go out with people who don't know so many details about your life.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah." Before I know it I'm drifting back off to sleep.

Once again the constant ringing of my phone wakes me. I squint my eyes open just enough to lift my phone up and hit the talk button. I tell the person to hold on and put the phone on speaker and lay it on my pillow.

"Hello."

"Quinn." Amber purrs into the phone. "How are you feeling, sexy?" My eyes go wide at her words. Why? Because my girlfriend is wide awake lying next to me, staring at the phone that's on my pillow, with another woman's voice coming out of it sounding too similar with me.

"Amber." I groan. "I still have a headache. I hope you feel better than me. Let me call you back, yeah?" I don't give her a chance to respond before ending the call.

"Rachel…"

TBC

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in like forever. I apologize. I had some person things going on, plus school started back, so it left little to no time to write. I'm actually pose to be writing a paper for school but I wrote this instead. Doesn't college rock? (lots of sarcasm there ) I hope you guys can forgive me. Anyway thanks for reading guys.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13c

"Rachel…"

"Well that was uncomfortable." Rachel sighs and sits up in bed. "Look…Quinn," Rachel stops talking until I'm sitting up next to her. "Just be honest with me."

"I am…I have been." Rachel just stares at me for a minute before getting up from the bed. "Where are you going?" I ask as I get out of bed to follow her out of my room.

"Thirsty." She calls over her shoulder, opening up the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

When she's done she leans against the counter next to the sink and I stand in front of her.

"Talk to me." I take her hands into mine.

"Nothing happened, right?"

"Nothing." I make sure I hold eye contact. "From the little I remember before everything went black…I just got drunk at the bar. After Janet told us she was leaving with some guy she met, us four that was left decided to chill at Sean's for a little. Long story short there was more drinking, which Eric ended up joining in on and before you know it I was out. I woke up this morning with a mad headache and no idea where I was. I just remembered while I was waiting for you to come over." I squeeze her hand. "While some things are blurry one thing I know for sure is that I did not kiss or sleep with anyone." I pause. "Well I did sleep in the bed next to Sean but that was it."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I have no reason not to believe you." Rachel sighs. "But I can't lie and say that Amber doesn't rub me the wrong way."

"Ambers an editor at Diverse. We don't even work in the same section of the company building." I explain. "She came out with us tonight because Eric invited her because they're buddies or some shit." I shrug. "When I first started working there she kind of made it know that she had some type of interest in me. I was quick to let her know that I am currently committed to one Ms. Rachel Berry and nothing would ever happen between us." Rachel smiles and pulls me into her. "I love you, babe. Ambers just some editor at Diverse. That's it."

"Okay."

Hours later, after treating my girlfriend to a late lunch, I find myself sitting side by side on the couch next to my best friend. Santana gave me a few choose words about not calling her last night and the preceded to shushes me as her favorite primetime show came onto TV.

"Should I be mad that she even thought I would cheat on her?" I ask during a commercial.

"No." Santana says simply.

"That's all you're going to say?" I ask after staring at the side of her face waiting on her to continue with an explanation.

"Well…you have to wait until the next commercial." She cuts herself off and we both look back at the TV. I'm glad Santana's here and I can talk to her about everything that's happened in the last 24 hours.

"First, you went out wearing a little ass dress, while going out with a girl…Rachel now knows like you…"

"I went out with a group of friends. Not with Amber." I try to defend myself.

"Same thing."

"No its not."

"Is."

"Not." Santana roll her eyes.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I nod. "Second…another girl answered your phone. Even if it was just to say you was sleep. It's just wrong." Okay I kind of agree with that. "Third…she called your phone sounding like she works for a sex hotline." Santana laughs a little. "If Rachel wasn't a little worried that something might have happened… I would have slapped her myself."

"What? Why?"

"Quinn can you honestly say if the roles were reverse you wouldn't be a little bit curious about what actually was going on with your girlfriend? Everyday Rachel can feel like she is the only one that holds your attention but sometimes during the day, just like every normal person, you have those insecure moments. And it doesn't help when your girlfriend is running around with other people. "

"I'm not r…you know what never mind." I stand up from the couch, readying myself to go to my room.

"Damn right never mined. My shows back on. Don't come back in here talking." Santana says turning the volume up.

It's been almost a month since the whole drunk Quinn crazy Amber situation and everything seems to have gone back to normal. The next time I worked and saw Amber, I reminded her that I have a girlfriend. Also letting her know that I didn't think friendship was even possible between us because she couldn't seem to understand the fact that I am not at all into her.

Rachel's latest play had its closing night about two and a half weeks ago, so she has a lot of free time on her hands. So of course we hangout whenever I don't have to work or be in school. Things between us have been great. I love it.

Right now Rachel, Mercedes and Santana and I are having lunch in our favorite café. Something we try to do at least twice a week. Mercedes and Rachel are listening to Santana go on and on about some class she's taking. Being that I live with her and heard this story already, the happenings outside of the café has my attention.

"You okay?" Rachel runs her hand down my arm and grabs hold of my hand.

"I'm good."I give her a shy smile. Rachel gives me a peck on the lips.

"You're so weird." She giggles.

"You like it."

"I love it."

After lunch I accompany Rachel back to her apartment and back to her bed.

"When was the last time you've talked to your family?" Rachel asks after another round of amazing sex. We're lying in bed tangled in sheets and each other.

"What?" I move my leg off her so she can turn in my arms. We're spooning now. "Where did that come from?" I say into her neck.

"I don't know…" She busy herself with playing with my hands that are clapped with hers in front of her

"So…when was the last time?" She asks when I don't reply.

"I don't know. It's been awhile." I responded quietly.

"Have you thought about going to see them?"

"No." I untangle my hands with hers and roll away from her back.

"Sore subject, huh?" Rachel says without turning around.

"Yes." We both stay quiet for another two minutes before Rachel sits up and look down at me.

"Quinn…I wasn't trying to upset you. I'm just curious about your family."

"Rachel can we please just drop it."

"We've been together for over a year and I know little to nothing about your family. I don't see why you feel the need to get so upset about some simple questions."

"Because you don't stop with simple questions. You just keep going and going."

"Well, you could just tell me." Rachel sighs. Feeling like this conversation is headed for a not so good ending, I sit up in bed.

"Babe…we were having a good time. Let's not…" Rachel just rolls her eyes and get out of bed. "Rachel, come on." I groan when she ignores me and continue to the bathroom.

Deciding against following her, I get up and slip on my underwear and a t-shirt. When Rachel returns she has on some gym shorts and a wife beater.

"I don't want to argue with you, Quinn. But I'm not going to apologize either." She says sitting back down on the bed.

"Rachel…I apologize for being so snappy." I move so I'm standing in front of her. "But I said it was a sore subject. I don't see why we can't just drop it."

"Because we've been dropping it for a year." After she says that we just stare at each other. Five minutes into the silence I groan and move to find my clothes.

"I'm just going to go."

"Whatever." That throws me off because Rachel's not the type to just say whatever like she doesn't care. She wants to either argue her point or have some kind of agreement about the state of the situation. So her just saying whatever is really off putting.

"Whatever? Seriously Rachel?" I snatch my jeans off of the floor. "You cannot be that upset over this."

"If you want to leave then just leave." She stands up. "I'm not about to sit here and go in circles with you."

"Ok…wow." I shake my head to get my thoughts together. "I…never mind." I grab my purse and cell phone, before walking out the bedroom door. Rachel doesn't follow me so I show myself out.

I'm outside her apartment building, where I have been since I left her apartment five minutes ago, when I get a text message from her.

**Rachel: I can't believe you left. **

I quickly text her back.

**Quinn: I'm outside**

**Rachel: I unlocked the door.**

I stare at her text. She wants me to come back but I'm not sure if that's what I want to do. I don't want to talk about my family and I know if I go back up there then we will probably end up arguing about it all over again.

**Quinn: I was waiting on a taxi.**

I feel like such an asshole after I hit send.

**Rachel: Fine**

Yea, I'm an asshole.

TBC

A/N: You guys are **awesome**! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14

It's almost 11:30 and I have yet to speak to Rachel since leaving her house earlier. No text messages or phone calls have been delivered or received. But it's around this time that we usually call each other, if we are apart, to wish the other good night. So I curl up in my bed and hit the call button.

"Hi." Rachel voice sounds sad when she picks up.

"I uh…I wanted to wish you a good night."

"I'm upset with you." I tell her that I know and she continues. "And tomorrow I will still be upset, so you leaving like you did didn't really accomplish anything because we will still have the same problems." Damn my girl does not bullshit around.

"I just couldn't deal with it today."

"And you will tomorrow?" I can practically see her rolling her eyes.

"I just called to wish you a goodnight Rachel." I sigh into the phone. "I love you."

"Goodnight…" She gets quiet after that and I fear that she won't say those three words back. "Love you too." I almost want to cry knowing that she didn't hang up on me.

"Night." I whisper one more time then end the call.

This day started off good now it has went to shit.

I get out of my bed and knock on Santana's door.

"I'm sleeping with you."

"Okay just don't tell Rachel." I ignore Santana's teasing and crawl into the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Rachel and I are fighting."

"Talk about it?"

"No."

It's been three days and Rachel and I have barley said anything to each other. The few times that we have spoken have been quiet words and a lot of eye rolling.

We are now at one of Mercedes night club performances. I started not to go but Santana reminded me that I would be being a shitty friend to Mercedes if I didn't show up when I said I would.

"That was great Mercedes!" I stand and pull Mercedes into a hug. Rachel and Santana follow with hugs and praises behind me.

"Thanks, girls!" Mercedes says taking the chair next to me. "Let's get the drinks flowing!"

I volunteer to get the drinks.

"Do you want anything?" I ask Rachel after take Mercedes and Santana drink orders.

"No. I'll drive you guy's home tonight."

Two hours and four drinks later I find myself with a buzz. We are sitting around the living room of Santana and I's apartment.

"Mercedes are you ready?" Rachel stands and grabs her purse. Mercedes shakes her head and complains about having too much to drink.

"I'm staying here tonight."

I watch as Rachel walks over and gives Mercedes and Santana hugs. Then she looks at me.

"Walk me to my car?"

"Stay." I get up off the couch and grab her hand of the door knob. "Rachel…stay so we can talk."

"Quinn…you're drunk." She sighs.

"So…we can talk in the morning." I turn her around and pull her into my arms. "Cuddle with me."

"Quinn…"

"Rachel, I'm serious." I pout. "If you don't stay I'll be up all night crying." Rachel rolls her eyes and pulls me down the hall to my bedroom.

When I wake up around noon the next day, I'm alone. Before I could be pissed that it looks like Rachel left. I notice her purse sitting on my night table.

After getting out of bed and going the bathroom, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walk out into the living where Rachel is sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I say leaning on the wall between the hallway and the livngroom.

"Morning." Rachel says flipping channels.

"Where are Mercedes and Santana?"

"Santana just left for her lunch date. And Mercedes is in Santana's bed still knocked out." Rachel continues to stare at the TV, so I walk over and sit next to her. I'm so close that I'm almost sitting on her lap.

"Thanks for staying last night." I kiss her cheek. "I missed you."

"You watch dancing with the stars?" Rachel asks going through my DVR list.

"Not usually. But Hope Solo is on there and she's hot." I shrug.

"Hmm…" Rachel takes in my reasoning behind watch certain shows.

"Yeah…so did you miss me?" Rachel sighs and turns off the TV.

"You know I did." She turns her body towards me. "Let's talk because this week sucked and I hate feeling like…"

"Like what?" I move closer. I pull her legs over my lap.

"Like…like I don't know you."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"We are being complete honest right now, okay. That is how I feel sometimes."

"Explain." I pat her leg.

"You never talk about your family. Well…at least not to me." She sighs. "I get that Santana was there…and still here, so it's easy for you to share with her. I love the relationship you guys have and am glad you have a friendship like that. I adore Santana. But Quinn…" She stares at me. "I also want to be there for you. I want to know everything I can about you. The good, the bad, and the ugly."

"You are too cute." I smile at her and Rachel rolls her eyes and tells me to be serious. "I know I flipped on you the other day…I'm sorry. I just…I left that stuff in the past." I shrug. "My parents were assholes and my sister is basically a stranger now."

"And…" She prompts.

"And I need you to understand that…that's as far with talk about my family as I can go right now." Rachel just looks lost in her thoughts. "Rachel…babe, I love you. And it's not that I don't want to tell you…it's me not wanting to talk about it. My childhood was shit. And when the time is right I'll tell you all about it."

"Promise?" She asks.

"Promise." I grin. "Can I have a kiss now?" Rachel rolls her eyes and we move on the couch so that she's straddling my lap.

"I missed you so much." She says into the kiss.

"I thought you were going to break up with me." I tell her after breaking our make out session.

"I don't think I could if I wanted too."

When she says that I think back to the conversation I had with Santana on the second night of the argument between Rachel and I. I actually cried when Rachel hung up the phone on me that night. The tears really let me know that my heart is really with her. I have never cried over a girl before. And it was crazy because I was that upset over a little argument that both of us were making bigger then what it was. Rachel saying those words let me know that I'm not the only one who no longer has control over their heart. We have the power to break each other.

TBC

You guys are amazing as usual. I love the reviews, they brighten up my day. Please tell me what you think about the story. I'm going to try my best to update before the weekend is over.

**REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

"You okay?" I ask my best friend who's kneeling next to her mom's grave.

"Yeah," She sighs. "I'll meet you at the car in five minutes."

"Take all the time you need." I walk back to the car to wait for Santana.

It's been a year since her mom's death. This morning she asked me to accompany her to the grave yard. So of course I did.

When Santana gets into the car with puffy eyes. I reach over and hold her hand as we drive home.

"I graduate in a month."

"I know." I grin. I think I'm more excited then she is.

"Quinn?" I make a right turn, and then spare a look in Santana's direction.

"Can you…" Her voice breaks. "Can you call my dad and invite him for me."

"Yeah. I can do that."

We just ride home in silence with our hands resting on her lap.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Rachel asks me while we relax on my living room couch.

"No party." Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I know. You said that already."

"Can we just stay in and watch TV or something?" I question putting down the book I've been trying to read but Rachel refuses to let me.

"We did that last year." She huffs. "Right now we are drama free and I want to do something nice for you and with you."

Rachel and I have been doing better. She has stopped pushing me into talking about my family and I've started to talk more about high school and other stuff that I have yet to share with her. I'm still working up to that conversation about my home life.

"Well then be my date for Santana's gradation?"

"Please…like you were going to take someone else." She huffs. Her phone starts to vibrate and she checks it. "Finn's ready to meet. Come with?"

"No thanks. I'm tired. I think I'll laze around the house for the rest of the day."

"Ugh…I guess." We share couple of kisses before she leaves. "Love you."

"You too babe."

I met Finn, Rachel's ex, yesterday when we all had lunch together. He is pose to be in town for the next two weeks for work. He has been in town for the past three days already and Rachel and he have shared at least one meal a day. They had dinner together the first night, lunch yesterday and lunch again today. He seems alright to me, just a little annoying. He likes to talk about football a lot and he stares at Rachel a lot too. Can't say I approve the staring though. But he is her friend and I trust her so I'm not going to make a big deal about it.

It's Friday now and Rachel and I have made plans to go to the movies so I'm on the phone with her now to remind her that I'll be picking her up in like two hours. She and Finn have been spending a lot of time together. I've barley seen her since he has been in town. And when I have, Finn is always around.

"Be ready at seven thirty and no. Finn can't come."

"I wasn't going to…"

"Good." I cut her off.

"Are you serious right now?" Rachel says not believing my attitude.

"Very."

"You can go to the movies by yourself." Then all I hear is the silence.

"Shit."

After hanging up my phone I throw on my shoes and jacket and hop in the car to go over to Rachel's.

"Hey!" I'm greeted by Rachel's annoyingly tall ex-boyfriend.

"Hi," I rudely push pass him and walk further into Rachel's apartment.

"Quinn!" Rachel turns around when I walk into her bedroom.

"What the fuck, Rachel?" I watch as she puts the brush she was using down and turn her back to the mirror, giving me her full attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what your problem is?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I don't have a problem, Quinn. I'm just spending time with a friend."

"No. What you are doing is blowing me off for your ex." I walk further into the room and sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." I roll my eyes at her and focus on her night stand.

"Hey…is that my cup." I move to the other side of the bed and pick up the cup. My cup.

"Yeah."Rachel says with a shrug.

"…I've been looking for this." I mumble while stuffing it in my purse.

"Well you found it." Rachel says in a bored tone.

"Right." Rachel comes and sits on the bed. "Okay…back to you ignoring me."

"Jealousy is not cute, Quinn." I don't even know what to say to her anymore, so we just sit there and stare at each other.

"You know what…I'm just going to go home." I get up off the bed and make my way to her closed bedroom door.

"Why do you always leave during an argument?" Her words stop me from opening the door. She slowly gets off the bed. "Like seriously…answer my question." Rachel is standing in front of me now.

"Keeps me from saying mean things." I shrug.

"Really?" Rachel eyebrow raise. "Like what?"

"I don't know…haven't thought of anything yet." I'm so full of shit.

"You are so full of shit, Quinn." Rachel rolls her eyes, a little smile across her face.

"Right back at cha." We go back to just staring at each other.

"I thought you were leaving."

"Oh…you're kicking me out now?" I stand up straighter. "Oh yeah…make sense. Your boyfriend is here." Rachel looks like a just slapped her.

"Gosh…you can be a real jerk sometimes." Rachel takes a step back. "I must really love you to put up with your bull." Her hand comes up and plays with the little Q charm on the necklace I bought her for our one year anniversary.

"Oh how lucky am I." I roll my eyes while mocking her. "Thanks for that."

Rachel stares at me for a couple of seconds before pushing pass me and leaving the room. After ten minutes of sitting in her room by myself I walk out into the living room, I'm greeted by the sight of my girlfriend and her ex laughing about something. I send a glare Finn's way as I make my way to the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks following me. When we get into the hall and she closes the door behind her, I turn to face Rachel. I think this is the perfect time to answer that question she asked.

"I leave…I walk out because…because…" I take a couple of deep breaths and get my thought together. "When I lived with my parents, we argued a lot. They never hit me. But they would say things…." Rachel move closer. "My dad…he was such an asshole."I grit out. "Words hurt just as much as a punch. So…I would leave. I would leave to keep my feeling from getting more hurt then they already were."

"Quinn," Rachel rests her hand on my arm. "I don't even know why we are arguing."

"I'm jealous, Rachel!" I throw my hands up in frustration. "I'm pissed that I couldn't even come over here to talk to you without him being here. Why is he here?" I point to the closed door. "We had a date tonight. We had plans." I try to explain myself. "I mean…Rachel you've blown me off all week to spend time with your ex. The guy who took your virginity!"

"What do you want me to say, Quinn? What do you want me to do?" She sighs. "He lives in another state. I want to spend time with him before he leaves. That's not a crime. I'm not a cheater. Nothing has or is going to happen. So…you have no reason to be jealous."

"I want you to stop blowing me off. I want you to stop trying to tell me not to be jealous and just…" I run my hand through my hair. "Understand and let me be irrational and go to the fucking movies with me because it'll make me happy. Let me be jealous because he'll leave and this jealousy shit will blow over."

"I…" Rachel apartment door opens and Finn steps out.

"Everything okay out here?" I roll my eyes.

"Go away." I say rudely.

"Excuse me."

"Dude," I take a step towards him. "You are tall and annoying…go away."

"Quinn. Stop." Rachel grabs my arm and tugs me back.

"Wow Rach…you sure know how to pick your ladies." Finn smirks.

"Fuck off."

"Rachel you're always welcome to…" Rachel cuts him off.

"Finn stop talking and go back into the apartment."

"Better yet go home." I add. "Please leave the fucking building."

"Quinn." Rachel hisses.

"Fuck this." I shrug out of her arms.

"Quinn stop." Rachel says following me down the hall. I stop at the top of the stairs and turn to face her.

"Call me when you feel like you're ready to act like my girlfriend again."

"Quinn…you're acting childish."

"Whatever Rachel," I start down the stairs. "Call me because I don't plan on calling you."

TBC

**Thanks guys. Reviews are more than welcome. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay…so I really have no excuses as to why I haven't updated this story in ages. But I missed writing it, so I'm going to do my best to work on it more. I hope you guys are still willing to read it. Thanks for reading, subscribing and commenting! **

Chapter 18

"Quinn!" Rachel grabs my elbow and tugs. She sounds so desperate that I stop. "Don't…don't leave."

"Rachel…"I sigh and turn around to face her.

"Let me go get my purse and…and we can go back to your place." I started to open my mouth to object but Rachel speaks before I can form the words. "Please…Quinn. I don't want…I can't do a night of not speaking. Please." I take in her words and then nod. Rachel takes that as her cue and dashes off back inside her building to get her stuff.

"You're leaving Finn in your apartment?" I ask when Rachel slides into the passenger seat.

"No. I said goodbye to him outside of my door." Rachel looks back at her building as I pull away from the curb. "He was just waiting for you to pull off before coming out. You scare him."

"Good." We leave it at that and ride to my apartment in silence.

Once parked, Rachel follows me inside the quiet apartment. I remember Santana telling me she was going to go out with some friends from school.

I head straight to my room and change into a t-shirt and sweat pants. When I walk back into the living room Rachel is sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. She looks up when I flop onto the other end of the couch.

"Can we cuddle?" I roll my eyes.

"We're in the middle of an argument…and you wanna cuddle?"

"I want to be close to you." She says standing up and kick off her shoes. She doesn't wait for me to argue more with her before sitting in my lap. Sighing and giving into her I move us around until I'm sitting with my back against the arm of the couch, with Rachel between my legs.

"So…" I say into her hair.

"I'm sorry." She says grabbing my left hand and holding it to her chest. "I was incredible insensitive and in my own head space."

"I guess I could have been more welcoming to Finn. " I start. "I'll admit to being jealous of all the attention you were giving him." Rachel let my words sink in and then turn in my arms so she can see my face.

"No Quinn." She shakes her head. "I'm the one who should be doing all the apologizing. You only acted like that because I was showing Finn a lot of attention. I just...I just miss him." My breathe catch in my throat. Please don't let her say she wants to get back with him.

"You miss him?"

"Yeah." Rachel nods. "Oh…no baby," Her eyes go wide when she sees the look on my face. "I miss my friend. I don't miss my relationship with him." Rachel laughs. "Quinn that relationship is dead. I mean _way_ dead."

"I'm glad to hear it." I peck her lips.

%^&*^&(*&%

Things between Rachel and I have been a little tense since our big argument outside her house. Rachel has been more attentive, but I don't know…I just hate how she just pushed my feeling to the side for more time with her ex boyfriend.

"Quinn."

My head snaps up when I feel a pillow hit the side of my head.

"Was that necessary?"

"Uh…yeah. I've been calling your name for two minutes now. What has you all spaced out?" Santana asks while flopping down on my bed.

"Nothing." I say through a smile. Santana graduates tomorrow and right now should be all about her and her big day. "We should go out to dinner tonight. Just you and me….my treat?"

"Sure." Santana eyes roam my face. We've been best friends for forever so I know she can tell I have a lot on my mind. "Whatever it is…I'm here whenever you're ready to talk."

"I know. Thanks."

^%$*&(U&^%

I don't think anyone understands how special today is. Santana graduation was earlier today and we've been hanging out with Rachel, Mercedes and some guy named Parker that Santana has been seeing on and off the past four months. I don't think the smile has left my face since I saw Santana in her college cap and gown this morning. I feel like a proud parent. Like I just watched my little girl accomplishes the impossible. She's worked so hard to get where she's at. There was a time where we thought college was something that we would only be able to dream about. We both had so much family drama as teens. Having to move out of Santana mom's house as soon as we graduated high school, all the money we did get always went towards rent. So today is very important to Santana. It's very important to me too. This day represents having a dream…setting goals and wanting them enough to do everything in your power to achieve them. Santana has always been the strong willed one out of the two of us. And that's why she's my hero. So today has been about nothing but letting her know how awesome she is.

"Be safe." I whisper in Santana's ear before we break from the hug we are in. Parker has a nice evening planned for her, so I guess I'll let her go.

"I will. I love you." She kisses my cheek and leaves our apartment with Parker following her.

"You okay?" Rachel says from her spot on the couch next to me.

Mercedes left a couple of minutes ago, so now it's just Rachel and I hanging out around my apartment. Rachel and I are sitting on the couch watching TV. We haven't really been doing that much talking today. This is actually the first time we have been alone today.

"I'm good." I continue to look at the movie that's playing on the television.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asks after a couple more minutes of silence.

"What?" I slowly look over at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You've barely said five words to me today?" Rachel starts. "If I'm being honest….you have been distant for a couple of weeks now."

"Have I?" Rachel rolls her eyes at my question.

"Just…you know I hate playing games, Quinn." Rachel turns her body to fully face me. "Whatever it is that's bothering you….please let me know what the problem is?"

"I don't know what the problem is." Yeah, I know part of it is because I'm still kind of upset about the whole Finn situation. I mean we never really talked that whole situation through. That night after arguing and Rachel coming back to my house was spent having sex and just being around each other. After that day Rachel just started spending more time with me and only saw Finn again on the day he left. There was really no discussion. I think that might be the problem. But I'm not ready to talk about it right now.

"But there is a problem?" I shrug. "Are we going to talk about this tonight?"

"Rachel," I sigh. "Can we not? I can't tonight." I can feel her just staring at the side of my face.

"Fine." Rachel stands up and starts to collect her jacket and purse. "I'll call you when I get home." She bends down and kisses my cheek real quick before making her way to the door.

"Hey." I get up and meet her at the door. "Babe…don't be pissed at me. I'm just tired and I don't even know what my problem is."

"It's okay." Rachel gives me a sad smile.

"I love you." We share a kiss before she leaves.

**TBC**

**Review and let me know if anyone is still reading this fic : ) **

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Thanks for inviting me over," I watch as Santana and Parker pull Rachel into a hug. "We had a great time. See ya, Quinn." Parker waves at me and turn to follow Santana out of Rachel's apartment door.

Santana and Parker have been officially a couple for a week now. Rachel invited us all over to her house tonight for dinner and some conversation. Parker was right. We did have a nice time. Things with Rachel and I have been tense for the past two weeks. We haven't really spent that much time together. Being truthful…I'm the one that has been pulling away. It's just that after all that stuff that happened with Finn has put me on guard. Rachel was too quick to disregard my feelings…hell she basically just pushed me aside. I just feel like maybe we were moving a little too fast and we need to slow down before we lose each other.

"Quinn?" I must have had been daydreaming because Rachel is now standing in front of me giving me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry…can you repeat the question?" I lean back against the kitchen island.

"I asked what do you want to do now?" A grin slowly makes its way on my face. I reach out and grab Rachel's hips, pulling her into me.

"Well…" I lean forward and kiss her chin, than her cheek and stop with a kiss to her lips. "How about I pour us some more wine and we move to the bedroom."

"Or," Rachel pecks my lips and steps out of my arms. "We could watch a movie and cuddle on the couch." Rachel smiles and walks out to the living room.

"Fine," I say out loud to no one.

When I get into the living room, Rachel already has a movie ready to play and a blanket for us to cuddle under. We both move to her bedroom to change. After slipping on some relaxing clothes, I silently walk out to the living room and over to the couch and lay down. Rachel gets on top of me with her head just below my chin. I put my arms around her and our legs tangle together.

"Quinn?" Rachel laughs and reaches back to swat at my hand that is groping her butt.

"Okay…I'll be good." I say removing my hand.

"Good." Rachel leans up and presses her lips to mines. Before I can get into the kiss, she pulls back and motions for me to turn. We end up lying with my back against the couch and Rachel back pressed into my front. Both of us can see the TV now. I rest my head on my free arm and kept the other one around Rachel.

I find my hands roaming her body ten minutes later. I haven't really been paying attention to the movie. I'm sure Rachel knows it too.

"Baby…" I whisper in her ear before pressing kisses to the side of her face. My hand that's been wrapped around her is now makes its way up her shirt.

"Quinn." Rachel takes in a breath when I cup her breast.

"Turn over." I command.

"I was watching…"

"You can watch it later." I remove my hand from her breast so I can pull her shoulder. Rachel moves onto her back and I move on top of her. I latch my lips onto her neck. Kissing and sucking any skin my lips come into contact with. I run my hands up and down her sides and move my lips to kiss her lips. While our tongues are busy fighting, I start to move my hands to the waistband of the sweats she changed into before we started the movie.

"Wait…stop." Rachel hand covers mines, stopping all movement.

"What?" I sigh. Rachel just stares at me. I reach up to smooth her hair back but she moves her head away from my touch.

"Can you get off of me, please?" She has a frown on her face. Confused I slide to the side and Rachel sits up. We both move so we are sitting next to each other, feet on the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"I have never seen this movie before." Rachel says with a soft voice. I just stare at the side of her face. "I want to watch it with you." Rachel turns her head to look at me. Her eyes locked on mines.

"Okay?" I raise a question eyebrow.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight." Rachel finally says what I think she really wanted to say to begin with.

"Rachel…I'm confused. Are you mad because I didn't want to watch the movie right now or…"

"We've seen each other three times in the past two weeks, Quinn. One of those times we had lunch with Mercedes and the other time I stopped by your house to hangout but we just ended up having sex." She says recounting all of our encounters this past week. "And now after hardly speaking on the phone and a dinner with some friends, you just want to jump back in the bed. I thought we were just going to spend time together."

"We are spending time together."

"Outside of the bedroom, Quinn." She refers to the sex.

"We are…we're in the living room." I smirk. Rachel just glares at me. "I'm sorry. That was…"

"You know what?" Rachel cuts me off. "I'm just going to go to bed. If you come to my bed please keep your hands to yourself. Good night." Rachel stands and walks away. I just sit in shock. Did she really just shut me down like that?

I get up and start to look for my stuff so I can leave. If I stay here tonight things are only going to get worse. All we are going to end up doing is arguing and I'd rather not go through that tonight.

Part of me wants to go in there and apologize for being a jerk. But there is another part of me that is overwhelmed with how strong my feelings for Rachel are. I didn't think when we first started talking that things would get so serious. My past home life has made me a very guarded person. Somehow Rachel was able to breakdown all the walls I've belt. But now the situation that happened with Finn as shown me how vulnerable I let myself be and now I'm having a hard time not letting that one accident scare me into not putting so much faith into her.

I don't bother going into Rachel's room to change out of my sweats and t-shirt since I'm just going home to get in the bed anyway. Instead I grab my shoes and slip them on and then my coat.

"Fuck." I sigh when I remember I sat my car keys on Rachel's dresser. I can forget about a quick getaway.

I don't bother knocking on the bedroom door. I just push the door open and walk directly to the dresser.

"You're leaving?" Rachel sits up in bed. I shrug.

"I think it's a good idea if I do." I start to walk back across the room.

"Why don't you just break up with me?" Rachel's words stop me.

"What?" I turn around so fast that I almost trip over my own feet.

"You act like you can't be around me unless I'm lying on my back with your fingers in me…"

"Whoa…what the…"

"Let me finish." Rachel puts her hands up. "You barely call or text me. I think you are forgetting that I'm your girlfriend. Not your fuck buddy…"

"Are you serious right now?" I step forward. Rachel gets out the bed. We meet in the front of the bed.

"Quinn…I said no to sex a few minutes ago and now you're trying to run home. You didn't even care if I was in here crying…"

"I love you, of course I fucking care!"

"Don't yell at me."Rachel says calmly.

"I'm just going to go home." I say trying to calm down. "I think we both need some space…I don't want either of saying something we don't mean."

"Fine," Rachel shoulders slump in defeat.

"Rachel…" I hate how sad she's looking right now.

"What? Quinn…I've been giving you time…space…everything you've asked for. I'm tired of sitting around waiting on you. I might love you but I'm not going to let you continue to play this push and pull game with me."

"Oh, but you want me to be okay when you cast me aside when your _boyfriend_ comes to town, huh?'

"Is that what this is about? You're still hung up on that?" Rachel says disbelievingly, "Finn doesn't…I've never felt the way I feel about you for anybody. Finn doesn't even come close." My heart breaks when tears start come down her face. "Just leave, Quinn." She waves a dismissing hand at me. "Go take your space." Rachel pushes past me, a few seconds later I hear the bathroom door slam shut.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"So…I think we should meet up for drinks tonight?" Fabray you look like you need a drink."

I'm out to lunch with Sean and Amber from work. They caught up to me while I was walking out of the building and invited their self's to lunch with me. I really wanted to be alone so I could call Rachel.

After Rachel stormed out of the room I got my stuff together and left the apartment. That was three days ago and Rachel and I haven't spoken since. I've stopped by her place but she wasn't been there and the only time she's responded to my text messages was to tell me to stop texting her. Of course I didn't listen to her.

"I think I'll pass." I follow Sean and Amber up to the front of the restaurant to pay for our meals. Once everyone has paid we make our way outside and onto the street. We're in one of those shopping squares with a lot of shopping stores and food places. Because it's lunch time, we had to park in the parking lot around the corner from where we ate. We all rode in Sean's car over here.

"But Quinn," Amber loops her arm through mine as walk across the parking lot. "You haven't been out with us in aaaages! Please come out with us." I laugh at the pout on her lips.

"I can't." I think back to the last time I went out with people from work. There was a rumor at work the next day and a few awkward conversations with my girlfriend about what was going on with Amber and me.

"Don't be l…"

"Santana!" Amber is cut off when my name is being yelled across the parking lot.

"What the…" I look around the busy parking lot for the person yelling my name. I hear my name again and turn around and see Mercedes waving at me from in front of a store. I smile and wave back at her. I'm about to walk over to her but then the store doors slide open and Rachel is suddenly there.

"Who's that?" Amber whispers in my ear.

"Shit." I pull my arm away from Amber. This is just great. Rachel is probably going to chew my ear off. "Hey guys…I'm going to catch a ride back with my friends over there. See ya later." I start to walk across the parking lot over to Mercedes and Rachel. I know it's stupid to send my ride away, assuming that I'll be able to catch a ride with Mercedes and Rachel, but this might be my only chance to talk to Rachel.

"So does that mean you're going out with us tonight?" I hear Amber yell at my retreating form. I just roll my eyes and keep on walking towards my girlfriend.

"What's up, Mercedes?" I pull her into a hug once I reach the sidewalk.

Mercedes is like Santana in senses that they both refuse to get in the middle of an argument between couples. They'll listen but try their best not to voice their opinions. Santana still talks to Rachel and Mercedes will still talk to me. The only time communication will probably be broken is if we have a really bad break up and our respective best friends are asked to not speak to our ex.

"Hey, babe." I smile at Rachel and she rolls her eyes. "Can I help you with your bags?" I step forward to take some bags out of her hand but Rachel just huffs and walks past me. Mercedes and I trail behind her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends?" Rachel says over her shoulder.

"Oh yea…" I look over to Mercedes who is walking on my left. "You think you guys can drop me off at work? I told my friends to go ahead without me."

"No." Rachel response before Mercedes can say anything. Mercedes roll her eyes and nods towards her car.

I help Mercedes put her bags in the trunk and then slide into the backseat of her car.

"So I've been calling you." I lean up towards the passenger's seat where Rachel is ignoring me.

"Can I come over tonight?" I try again after she doesn't respond.

"Aren't you going out with your _friends_ tonight?" Is Rachel's bitchy reposes to my question.

"Really Rachel?" I sigh and sit back. The rest of the ride is spent in silence. "Thanks Mercedes." I give her a kiss on the cheek and then look at Rachel. "Can I speak to you real fast?" I don't wait for her to respond before I get out of the car and open up the passenger door for her to get out.

"What?" Rachel leans against the now closed passenger door.

"Look…I don't have a lot of time. I'm already late coming back from my break." I step closer to her. "The other day was…crazy." Rachel rolls her eyes. "Can I come over later so we can talk?"

"Okay…Fine." I sigh and step back once a minute goes by and it seems like Rachel doesn't plan on answering my question.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, so please don't come over to late. I should be at home after seven." Rachel says when I turn my back. I don't turn around to let her know I heard her. I just look to the side and nod before walking towards my work building.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You cut your hair." Is the first thing I say when Rachel answers her apartment door.

"I wanted to try something new." Rachel leaves the door open for me and walks over to the couch. She sits with her back to the armrest, her ankles crossed.

"It looks good." I flop down in the chair near her head. "You look good."Rachel rolls her eyes but also smiles a little at my compliments.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asks once I'm up out my seat and moving her legs so I can sit down on the couch as well. I sit down and place her legs on my lap.

"I'm tired, babe." I ignore the confused look Rachel is sending me and rest my head back against the couch. "I just really wanna sleep right now."

"Quinn."

"I know," I open my eyes but keep them looking up at the ceiling. "We need to talk."

"Are you going to break up with me?" Rachel's voice sounds so small and broken. "I don't want to break up. I know we've been arguing a lot and…"

"No." I sit up so I can look at her. Rachel is whipping tears from her face. "I mean…I thought you broke up with me the last time I was here."

"What?" She croaks out. "You know I was just angry and…and…gosh Quinn I didn't break up with you." Rachel removes her legs from my lap and puts her feet on the ground. We are now sitting side by side.

"Okay. Calm down." I put my hand on her knee to keep it from bouncing. "I've been a jerk for like the past month. I'm sorry. I…"

"Can you stop telling me you're sorry?" Rachel hand covers mines. Our hands move up to rest in her lap. "Stop apologizing and talk to me. I need to know why you've been acting the way you have."

"I was scared." I swallow. "I am scared." Rachel's hand squeezes mines but she remains quiet. "The thing with Finn freaked me out. I…you really loved him. And maybe if you hadn't moved here, you guys would probably still be together."

"Quinn." Rachel sighs.

"I know…I just," I turn to fully face Rachel. "I love you, okay. Like…fuck…" I shake my head frustrated. Sometimes I just suck at saying what I feel. "I…"

"Hey," Rachel grabs my chin, lifting it. "It's okay…I'm listening." Her thumb runs over my lip. "I'm listening. Take your time."

"I had crappy parents. I mean…they really were for shit." I began after a few minutes. "They always told me how unwanted I was. How I was a mistake." I start to wipe the tears away from my eyes. "Santana's was the only person I've ever let in. She's always been my person. I have her back and she has mine." I give her a weak smile. "And then one day this random girl asks me for help. Her little fingers don't have the strength to free her purse from a cart buckle." I laugh when Rachel punches my shoulder.

"Don't make fun of me." She pouts.

"Never." I grab the hand that punched me. "I pushed everyone away before you. I'd never let a girl get to close. First sign of her wanting more…I was done," I shake my head. "But I couldn't do that with you."

"No?" She smiles.

"No." I just stare into her eyes. "You made me break my rule." Rachel just continues to smile. "And Finn scares me because _I_ love you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Quinn." Rachel moves even closer. "Don't you know that _I_ love you? I haven't even thought of Finn since the day I met you." I huff. "Seriously Quinn. From that day I saw no one but you. That scared me." Rachel eyes searches mines. "I didn't even know you but I had already had such a strong like for you….That time we went to the bar and you kissed that girl…" Rachel shakes her head. "We weren't even together but I felt like…I don't know. I just knew that I wanted you."

"I remember that night." I smile remembering how I had asked Rachel to be my girlfriend. "I felt guilty after I kissed her." I admit. "I kissed her because I was afraid of my feelings for you. But that didn't do anything but make me feel like a jackass and want to be with you more." Rachel just smiles at me and pulls me into a slow and gentle kiss.

"I miss you." Rachel mumbles against my lips. "I don't want to fight anymore." Rachel pulls always from me. "I'm not your parents Quinn. I want you." She has tears in her eyes. "So much and…just don't pull away again. I know you're afraid but I can't…" She pauses. "Just don't."

"Okay." I slowly nod my head. "Okay."

"I love you." Rachel says and I move in for a kiss. Rachel giggles when I squeeze her butt.

"Can we go to bed now?"

Rachel roll her eyes but still stands with my hand in hers, leading me to her bedroom.


End file.
